I Believe in Miracles You Sexy Thing
by SimplySerene22
Summary: Every teenager has their experience with alcohol sometime and Nikki isn't an exception. The only thing is, when stupidly drunk, she finds herself in a world where demons, half-demons, priestesses, and monks exist. Then, strange things start to happen...
1. 01: Dreams & Pie

My first ever Sesshomaru fanfiction...

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-01-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Dreams and Pie_

* * *

_The wind blew gently through the trees, making the light green leaves bend this way and that. The brilliant blue sky above was only broken by a few pure white, fluffy clouds floating along serenely._

_Surrounded by perfect tall trees, a meadow full of tall grass and wildflowers of every color lay across from me. A lovely lake that reflected the picture perfect sky was in front of my bare feet._

_All was still while I breathed in the sweet scent that surrounded me. I was in a soft white dress that had no sleeves but was very long. A golden sash was tied around my middle, just below my breasts._

_My golden hair flew along with the wind, more golden than normal and in curls. All was peaceful as I sat there, not knowing my purpose for being here._

_Suddenly strong arms pulled me back into a person. My heart felt as though it flipped in my chest as the person held on to me. _

_I noticed the nails were long on the person and sharp as they grazed my skin lightly. I felt as though I knew this person and yet, I couldn't conjure a face._

_I slowly tilted my head forward to look into the beautiful lake so I might see a reflection of this person. Bit by bit, I saw my own face and then my emerald green eyes wandered to the face above me-_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep-**

I quickly brought my fist down on my blaring alarm clock. The mind rattling noise was then cut off as I had hit the snooze button.

Trying as I might, I couldn't sleep anymore. I had wanted to see that face. For some reason, I felt as though I needed to. I had had this dream many times before and it was always cut off as I was about to see their face.

I sat up unwillingly in my warm comfortable bed and rubbed the sleep from my green eyes. Yawning and sighing at the same time, I stood up and looked around my dark room.

I could see faint outlines of my furniture as I stumbled to my door. My bare feet made no noise as I walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

Nibbling on a piece of toast, I thought about my dream. The fact that it kept reoccurring was strange. The thing that baffled me most, though, was that it had been a romantic dream.

Trust me, I don't like relationship type things and so it was weird that this dream had caused emotions to be stirred.

I shook my head and chugged a glass of orange juice before walking upstairs to get ready for school. After I brushed my teeth and all that good stuff, I got dressed.

I wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and a short black long sleeved shirt on top. I then slipped some jeans that were frayed at the edges and some black flip-flops.

After dressing up I went to fix my hair up. I put my long straight golden hair up in a messy bun and put some black eyeliner on. I didn't put any mascara on though because of my long, light eyelashes.

Putting some black studs in my ears and choker necklace on, I looked at myself. I didn't look half bad, considering I got the shirt out of my hamper and sprayed some Febreeze over it so it wouldn't smell.

Yeah, I'm a pretty cheap and lazy person.

Nobody in the house was up besides me. I shifted my black and blue backpack on and walked out the door. A light wind pushed against me as I walked to the bus stop.

I forgot a jacket yet again. Shrugging slightly, I trekked all the way down my street. It was a really long street!

As I stood there yawning, more people came. No one really talked in the mornings due to us being extremely tired and moody.

Sure there was coffee but that didn't do a thing to me, plus it was disgusting. Finally the giant yellow bus came rolling in.

In our half asleep daze, we clambered on and took a seat in the back. Of all the bus stops in my neighborhood, ours had to be the first. That meant having to get up earlier than everyone else.

After looking through my backpack, I finally found my Ipod. I never really liked having the small headphones that you place IN your ear so I had the clip-to-your-ears type.

I have an interesting taste in music, as my friends say. I tried to keep my head from resting on the window because the bus route went along many bumps and so my head would be crashing against it the whole ride.

Finally the flat brown building that I recognized as my school came into view. Mondays suck, don't they?

With my Ipod still on, I walked off the bus and into the evil building. As soon as I saw an empty bench, I quickly claimed it before anyone else could.

I sat there for the longest time just listening to my odd taste in music before I just drifted off. Bad move, I know. Probably not what you were thinking but it still wasn't exactly smart.

"NIKKI!!" Someone yelled into my ear. My eyes flashed open in an instant and I glared at the person.

"Damn you Nate!" I yelled at him, "I was having a good dream!" Well that was a lie because I hadn't been sleeping long.

His face broke out in a grin as he sat next to me, "So then tell me about it," he said, probably knowing I was lying.

I smirked and said, "It was about burning this school," and laughed sadistically.

He shook his head while rolling his eyes, "What shall we do with you, you crazy pyro?" he asked.

I shoved him while grinning, "Look who's talking," I said, "Remember the summer?" I asked.

He smiled at the thought. He had taken a can of continuous bug spray along with a small flame thing. It was long and silver and when you pushed down on the trigger, a small flame appeared at the tip.

Well with those two objects, he made a flame thrower. In his happy state, he had pointed them both down and said he was going to roast a 'rabbit', imaginary of course. Well he didn't realize that the spray had gone up the long silver part.

He nearly burned all the hairs off his arm that summer.

Someone lumbered up to us, "Sup," she said, her eyes half closed.

"Hey Trix," I said while grinning up at her.

"Damn bunny," Nate said, "Quit stealing the yogurt!"

She looked more awake as her fist collided with his arm, "Shut it! I ain't no damn bunny!" Trixie yelled, her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Owww," he moaned while rubbing the spot she had hit him, "Jeez, be gentle, would ya?" he asked.

"Hn," she said and sat down on the bench. Yeah, Trixie wasn't one to be messed with in the mornings.

I sighed and then yawning, leaning back on the bench. The mornings were brutal to us all.

"Yo," said a voice in front of us. I looked up to see a fully awake Ramona staring down at the three of us, "What happened?" she asked and nodded to Nate whose arm was now a slight shade of red.

"Trixie," the two of us said at the same time. I was smiling while Nate rubbed his arm again.

Ramona just rolled her eyes, "Did you call her some stupid name again? Or did you try something?" she asked.

Nate looked shocked, "Me? Do something? Pfft," he waved his hands in front of him, "Now why would _I_ do such a thing?" he asked.

"Your innocent act isn't working," she said with a smirk, "But hey, we've got like a minute till class starts. See ya during passing." With that said, she walked off with a wave, her straight black hair swinging as she did.

I groaned and got up, "Tell me again why we have to go to school," I said.

"Umm I'm pretty sure it includes something with learning…" Nate said thoughtfully, "Oh and my History teacher said it's so we don't end up working at Burger King or landing a lousy job teaching immature brats who don't pay attention anyways."

"But then…that means you paid attention?!" I asked while looking at him incredulously, "Finally! A breakthrough!"

"It's about time," Trixie muttered while she followed us. She had curly orange-ish red hair and bright blue eyes.

Nate pouted, "You guys are mean!" he exclaimed but continued to walk with us to class.

* * *

"Nikki."

…

"Nikki."

…

"Nicole!"

…

There was a sigh and the person said, "Someone please wake her up."

I was slowly waking up, didn't that lady have patience?

"Sure thing!" I heard Nate's unmistakable voice say through my thought. Suddenly something wet was being pushed up against my cheek.

"NATE!!" I yelled as I wiped his spit from my cheek, "Don't EVER lick my face again!!"

"Nathaniel," our math teacher said low and dangerous.

He grinned despite himself and said, "Sorry."

I glared at him and then faced the teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom so I can wash my face off?" I asked.

She sighed but nodded so I quickly got up and walked out of the door. My first stop was the bathroom, of course. Then I made a detour to the vending machines and fished some change out of my pockets.

After retrieving a frosted covered cookie from the bottom, I walked back to the classroom. The teacher didn't notice the food I had gotten as I sat back down in my seat.

Something poked my leg. I looked down to see Nate's outstretched hand under the desk. I looked up at him and he put his begging face on, along with puppy eyes.

I rolled my green eyes and took the cookie carefully out of its plastic wrapper as to not create noise and attract the attention of the teacher. I then slowly broke the cookie in half, careful so I wouldn't get any pink frosting on my hands.

I then gave him a part of it, knowing he'd tell on me if I didn't give him some. As we listened to our teacher ramble on about math equations neither of us understood, we ate the yummy cookie.

* * *

"Lunch time!!" Nate yelled as Ramona, Trixie, Nate and I walked to the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised you're so hungry," I said, "I mean I had to buy you snacks every passing we had."

Trixie snorted, back to her normal self, "Why'd you buy him stuff? Whatever he eats just goes right through him," she said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Nate exclaimed while pouting.

Ramona gasped, "Such a large vocabulary!" she said with her voice full of mock surprise.

"Pssh you guys love me," he said, "Just don't want to admit that you want me."

Ramona and I rolled our eyes while Trixie hit the back of his head, "You know, I always had this question. Why do you hang out with only girls? Are you gay?" she asked.

Nate glared at her, "No I am NOT gay! If you wanna know something that's been on MY mind, then it's this: If you married some dude, your kid would look like Ronald Weasley. If Ramona and Nikki got together, their kid would look like Harry Potter!!" he exclaimed.

I then slapped him upside the head, "I'm not a lesbian! Quit dragging us in all your arguments!" I exclaimed.

He clutched the back of his head, "Damn, two hits in a row. I'm sorry," he mumbled, "Now let's go get some food! I'm sorry Ramona…"

She had been glaring at him murderously ever since he brought up that topic. She wasn't one to be loud and angry. She was the quiet one in our small group of friends and her being quiet and angry just made you feel a hundred times worse.

We all sighed as we walked towards the lunch line.

* * *

I yawned loudly as I entered my empty house. It was dark which meant my parents had been hurried to get out of there and to work.

And here I was, just coming back from my job at Panda Express, following the orders of some Chinese lady that I couldn't understand.

Trixie had been so nice to drop me off and pick me up since my car was at the mechanics. Stupid breaks weren't working properly.

So I had invited her in and from the entry way, we made our way downstairs.

"You know where your parents keep all the…stuff?" she asked, a small smirk on her face as I led her to a certain cupboard.

I grinned, "Yeah, they don't keep the key somewhere safe. An idiot could find it," I said as I bent down and retrieved the small key from behind the large wooden object.

When I opened it up, we both saw the multiple bottles of wine, vodka and anything else you can imagine for alcohol.

"Sweet," she said while nodding, her mouth curved up in a smile.

We grabbed the stuff we liked best and ran to my room, which was also in the basement. From there we started to drink to our hearts content.

In a few minutes, we were as drunk as we could be.

"So…do you like pie?" Trixie asked with a stupid grin on.

I smiled too and said, "It's so…FLUFFY!!" I exclaimed, "White and fluffy…"

Trixie gasped, "We should, like, host a pie making thing!" she said with both her eyebrows raised.

"With this stuff!" I exclaimed and held up a now empty wine bottle. I broke out in fits of giggles.

We were quiet for a moment before Trixie asked, "Hey, dude, when do you want to get laid? Like age and whatever."

I giggled and answered, "The only way I'd do that is if I were…drunk!" I exclaimed, "There's no way I'd do that sort of thing willingly."

In the back of my mind, it was actually a true thought.

"And you?" I asked while blinking profusely.

She grinned, "When I'm married. That way I know I won't be stuck without child support," she said while nodding. She soon stopped though because it made everything spin.

We chatted like that for a while before we both drifted off. When I woke up, she wasn't there. I had a slight headache, seeing as I wasn't completely sober yet.

I drank the rest from a vodka bottle on the floor and stood up shakily. My mind was still spinning and I couldn't think straight.

I found a note that explained about her leaving although my mind didn't comprehend it at the moment. I yawned and looked around. I grabbed my backpack and started looking through it randomly.

My hand then felt something unusual. I pulled it out and found it was a book. Actually it was a comic. It was titled **InuYasha** in bold large letters. It was the only thing I could read at the moment.

I then stood up and decided I would walk around. I was still drunk so I didn't know exactly why I was going to start walking.

_Take your backpack._

**What the hell? Who's this?**

_Your…subconscious?_

**Sub-what? Ah well, cool!**

I grabbed my backpack and headed out my door. I wasn't quite sure where I was going but I felt wind against my face so I reasoned that I must be outside.

Well I kept walking and eventually my foot stepped through air and I found everything to be black. Did I fall through a hole? What hole is in my backyard though?

Eventually I saw a blinding light that just made my small headache worse. I stood up from finding that I had fallen, dirt in my mouth.

I squinted as I saw something white come towards me. I rubbed my eyes, knowing I was going to fall unconscious, trying to stay awake.

My attempt failed, however, as I fell towards whatever was coming towards me.

The last thing I saw was something white and fluffy…pie?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. 02: The Question Game

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-02-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_The Question Game_

* * *

My eyes opened a crack and I could see the sky above me moving. So either the clouds were moving at some supernatural rate or whatever I was laying on was moving.

I sat up quickly, only to have laid back down due a sudden burst of pain in my head.

"Owwww," I moaned while putting a hand up to my forehead.

"She's alive!" The sound of a little girl said, breaking through the silence I didn't know was there.

I heard someone huff loudly, "Well of course she's alive! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have bothered listening to you and taking her along if she were dead!" an annoying voice exclaimed.

Slowly I sat up, holding the side of my head. I saw this green…thing… "Hey annoying green booger type thing, shut up," I said and closed my eyes before opening them again, "I've got a major headache and your voice doesn't help," I said.

A little girl with dark hair giggled, "She told you Jaken!" she said and looked up at me, smiling warmly, "My name is Rin, what's yours?" she asked.

I was now rubbing my temples, "I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki," I said while smiling down at her.

"What's that?" she then asked and pointed to my backpack.

"Oh hey," I said, "Forgot I had this…" I said mainly to myself. I then got excited, "Oooh! Maybe it has pain killers!" I then started to dig through it.

"Pain killers?" she asked, her eyes widening, "Sounds horrible."

I grinned as my hand enclosed on a small box. I pulled it out triumphantly, "No, actually it just helps take your mind off of pain. It's not too strong because this is over the counter stuff. You get the powerful stuff in hospitals," I told her.

She frowned, "Over the counter? Hospitals?" she asked.

I nodded absentmindedly as I read how many I was supposed to take, took them out and popped them in my mouth, "Now fer some 'ater," I said while trying not to move my tongue so much.

Putting my hand in the backpack, I instantly found it, a bottle of water. I unscrewed the cap and took a couple mouthfuls, swallowing the pills at the same time.

"You have water in a bottle?" Rin asked looking at me wide eyed.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, "You don't?" I asked.

She shook her head causing her long dark hair to fly around her, "We only get water from the rivers and when Lord Sesshomaru stops," she said.

"Sessh…huh?" I asked looking confused, "What kind of name is that?"

Rin's eye widened and glanced behind her before facing me again, "You shouldn't say that. It's Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, pronouncing his name slowly.

"Sesshomaru," I repeated.

**Heh, maybe I could call him Lord Ho…**

_I don't suggest you do that…_

**What the- oh wait, you're the sub thingy aren't you?**

_Uh…yeah!_

**You don't sound so sure…**

"So who's this 'Lord' Sessh…Sessh…" I said and sighed, "Maybe I should just call him Lord Sessh or Sesshy?"

Rin frowned slightly, "I don't think you should do that…I don't think he'll like that very much," she said.

"When the hell did I start caring what others thought?" I asked quietly, not really caring who heard me. I rolled my eyes slightly and then yawned, "Is it alright if I fall back asleep again?" I asked.

My mind was still sort of clouded so I wasn't thinking logically.

She nodded while giving me a quick smile, "Yeah, in fact I think you should," she said while nodding importantly.

"Thank you," I muttered softly before leaning back and closing my eyes. Almost instantly, I fell asleep.

* * *

An annoying voice aroused me from my dream. It was that thing Rin had called Jaken, I could just tell by the sound.

I then cracked my eyes open, looking around. Still drowsy from my sleep, everything was slightly blurred.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! She's awake!" Rin exclaimed somewhere near me.

I sat up groaning, trying to make everything clear again. I looked up and yelled, toppling backwards off of what I was laying on previously, which turned out to be some sort of animal.

From my position on the ground, I shouted, "Holy shit a walking pie!" Probably not the smartest thing to do, but meh, like I cared. That and I was still sleepy to have my brain work things out on its own.

I got up as I saw the white thing come towards me. I got up and saw that it was a person, not food. And here I was, ready to pounce on it. Good thing I didn't though…I was pretty hungry…

"Are you going to try and eat me?" the person asked, their voice darker than I would have imagined and low.

My eyes widened, "Whoa! I thought you were a girl!" I exclaimed before clapping my hands over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to be rude to strangers…

The person's golden gaze narrowed slightly at me, "And what characteristics do you find to be feminine?" he asked. He had two marks on each cheek that were a deep purple and that were sort of like triangles. He had a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and long silver hair that seemed almost white. Well anyone else would have mistaken him for a girl too!!

I coughed slightly, "Well uh…" was all I said.

He took one step forward, "I asked you a question wench," he said, his gaze unwavering and his stone-like face unchanging.

That's when I burst out laughing, "Wench? What in God's name is _that_?!" I asked, trying to keep my giggles from getting to out of control, "I'm sorry but that was all too funny."

He had the slightest hint of being curious on his face, "Now what is so funny about me calling you wench?" he asked, "And I still want my question answered from before."

I was now taking deep breathes to calm myself down, "Ok well if you want everything truthful then I'll tell you," I said looking at him. He gave me a slight nod so I continued, "First off, your hair is much too long for a guy's and the eye shadow looks hilarious. Second, I see that your nails are super long, longer than mine in fact."

I was proud of my long nails. Most everyone in school tried not to chew their off but failed miserably. I found the habit disgusting.

"Now for the next part," I said and looked up at him with an amused look to my green eyes, "No one ever calls anyone 'wench' or whatever you said. Honestly I thought you called me a witch. That'd be even more hilarious."

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Have you heard the word 'bitch' before?" he asked.

I nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"Good," he said, "I have some questions for you, bitch."

I smirked and barked at him, "Arf!" well it DOES mean female dog…

He stared at me for a moment, "I guess calling you names won't be as affective as it is on most people," he said.

I yawned slightly, covering my mouth with my hand, "So what do you want to know, Lord Sesshy?" I asked.

"Don't call me that," he said, a little bit of a strict tone came into his voice, "It's Sesshomaru."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Mr. Pie. I can't pronounce your name anyways…Who on earth gave you that name anyways?" I asked.

"My parents," he said, "And who gave you the name Nicole?" he asked right back at me.

"It's Nikki, and same goes for me," I said while sitting down on the ground, "I don't feel like standing and since I'm going to have to look up anyways, it doesn't matter."

I was sadly incredibly tiny for my age. At least he didn't know that reference to it got me ticked off. It seemed as though he wanted me angry for some reason.

"Hmm true," he said in his monotone voice. Thank God he wasn't any teacher…he would have put me to sleep in an instant if giving me a lecture.

"Since I have questions too, let's go back and forth, ok?" I asked, "You ask a question and then I ask a question, seem fair?"

He nodded, "I will get the answers one way or the other you pathetically weak human," he said, a little bitterness came into his voice when saying 'human'.

I snorted, "Well the weak part I can see if you're meaning as in who's stronger. Yeah, then in that case you are the stronger of us and I'm weak. Although you're weak in emotions, and so I'm 'stronger' at that point," I said, "But anyways, let the interrogations begin."

He stared at me, with no emotions of course, "Why were you drunk when we came upon you?" he asked.

I laughed nervously, "Uh well you see…my friend and I got a little carried away…my parents don't hide the booze very well and so sometimes we just…drink," I said scratching the back of my head.

His expression didn't change.

"Ok my turn!" I exclaimed, my nervousness gone. I thought about it for a moment before speaking, "Ok, dude, why do you wear an…outfit that has flower print on it?" I asked. I couldn't really come up with a name for his style of clothing though.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself, "That is my choice," he answered.

I nodded, "Ok then, fair enough answer. You don't care what others think and so you wear what you think is appropriate, right?" I asked and he just stared at me, "Your turn!"

He blinked once before asking his question. He was now sitting against a large boulder while I was sitting on the ground, my legs laid out in front of me apart while I leaned back with my arms supporting me. (If you know what that looks like)

"Why did you think I was pie in the beginning?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I raised both my eyebrows and then grinned, "Well…pie's are fluffy and white…and you sorta look like one. With the giant fluffy thing and all," I answered, trying not to start giggling again.

His shoulder moved a little bit, causing the huge fluffy thing on it to move as well, which got me cracking up again despite how hard I tried. I quickly covered it with a cough and looked up at him.

"Now then…where am I?" I asked looking around. Wow, I just noticed that I wasn't anywhere I knew…

_Smart…_

**Who's asking you?!**

_sigh never mind…_

**That's what I thought…**

"You are in the lower region of the Western lands where the border to the South is near," he answered.

I looked at him confused, "What kind of answer is that?" I asked, "No offense, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened to Colorado?"

That's where I live…at least until this happened. My parents had gone skiing and fallen in love with the place even though there were basically just two seasons, winter and summer.

I was lost without the mountains…

"Colorado?" he asked, pronouncing it oddly, "I've never heard of such a place."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well that's where I live…until I came here and I still don't know where 'here' is…" I said looking at the tall trees surrounding us.

"That is your own fault for not knowing where you are," he said pointedly, "You got drunk. Now can you fight?" he asked.

My green eyes doubled in size at this question, "Eh…I'm not good with like Karate or anything like that. I just defend myself when I really need to. And if you are talking about weapons…Well I've never held a sword or any other weapon besides a kitchen knife…" I answered, now noticing the two swords by his side.

"Hn, pathetic," he said, "And I bet even your defense is weak."

I glared slightly at him, "Well at least I don't go around telling who is weak and pathetic, making others feel bad and degrading their self esteem," I said, "Now for my question…uh…ok then why'd you call me 'pathetic human' before, aren't you human too?" I asked.

This time he gave me a full, evil glare before he was suddenly in my face, "I am NOT a human. Don't you EVER make that mistake again," he said dangerously low, anger evident in his voice. Then in a flash he was back in his previous position, "I am a full fledged demon Lord, a taiyoukai."

"Eh?" I asked, "Taiyoukai? Never heard of it. But you're telling me that you are a demon? From Hell or is this something different?"

"Taiyoukai means dog demon," he stated simply, "Since you asked two questions, so can I. Why do you wear that sort of clothing?"

I looked down at myself and then back up to him, "Um well this is something I normally wear to school and stuff. I guess I forgot shoes when I left my house though…" I said as I looked at my bare feet, "But like you said before, it's my choice."

He made a 'hmmf' sort of noise before asking another question, "Why were you carrying that backpack?" he asked.

Well he asked really lame questions…to me anyways, not quite sure why he needs the answers though.

I shrugged, "Because my inner, non-drunk self told me to take it before I left. So I did," I said, "Sub something, I think."

He still stared at me, although now it was an odd stare, something that wasn't easy to pick up on his stone carved face, "Subconscious?" he asked and I nodded.

"My turn for a question!" I exclaimed while grinning up at him, "Ok then…why are you asking so many questions?" I asked, unable to come up with anything better.

"Because I need to make sure you aren't an enemy," he stated, "Although it wouldn't matter much since I would be able to defeat you quite easily. I remember everything you say in case I need it later on."

I nodded, "Oh like statistics for something," I said, "Ok your turn."

He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a girl's squeal.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running out to us and facing him, "Jaken is being mean!"

"No I wasn't!" the creepy green dude protested, coming out from behind some dense bushes, "I was merely reprimanding her for eavesdropping on your conversation!"

Rin looked back to Mr. Pie with large eyes, "He was doing it too!" she exclaimed.

The green guy, Jaken, went slack-jawed, "What are you talking about you ungrateful little-" he was cut off, though, as a deep voice sliced through the air.

"Jaken," Lord Fluffy-kins said low and threateningly.

"S-Sorry L-Lord Sesshomaru," the green booger stuttered and ushered Rin out of the small clearing I just noticed we were in.

_Once again, smart…_

**Shut uuuuup…**

Once we both saw the two of them far away where the large animal was standing did he speak, "What would you do in a battle?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Something told me he didn't mean a game like Battle Ships…

"Uh well I'd defend myself as much as possible if I couldn't escape…Otherwise I'd probably just run behind someone stronger…like you," I said giving him an innocent smile as if saying 'Please protect me'.

He looked as though he were thinking this over before turning his head back to me, golden gaze meeting my green one.

"And what would you do if you were fighting _me_?" he asked.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. 03: Persistant Pies & Poptarts

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-03-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Persistent Pies & Poptarts_

* * *

"Huh?" I asked, thinking I misheard him.

He still had a calm look to his face, "I asked you what you would do if you were to fight me," he said.

I thought about it, staring at the pretty green grass before looking back at him when I had my answer, "Uh forfeit?" I said in a sort of question.

"Hn," he said, "You are truly pathetic, human. But come, let's fight."

My eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? What have I just told you? Maybe that I can't fight and that I've never held a weapon besides a friggin kitchen knife?" I asked with sarcasm.

He held up a sword in a black sheath, "I don't particularly care," he said, "You will fight me now."

I rolled my green eyes and stood up, "So damn persistent," I muttered and took the sheathed sword in both my hands. I looked at it for the longest time before looking back up at Pie-Man, "Now what do I do?" I asked.

"You take it out," he said and I did so, it weighing like a ton, "And you will fight with it."

I tossed the simple black sheath to the side and lifted the sword, "But what if I don't know how to fight with it?" I asked.

He had the smallest look of impatience on his feminine facial features, "Swing it around, get used to it for a moment and then you will try and defend yourself," he said.

I gave him an annoyed look but then sighed, waving the sword around with both hands, "I feel so stupid…" I muttered to myself. I slashed at the air some more before he stopped me.

"Finished?" he asked with a little raise in his eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I guess, I don't know what to do with it," I said while yawning, putting the sword in the ground for me to be able to cover my mouth.

"Let's see what you can do then," he said while unsheathing one of his, very long I might add, swords.

I took a couple deep breathes trying to calm myself. Then I pulled the sword he had given me up from the ground.

"Uh, yeah," I said nervously. He was quickly coming at me. In a flash, his sword was against mine.

"Weak little girl," he said, not breaking a sweat while I was standing there trying not to get that damn sword in my throat, "Is this all you can do?"

"No," I admitted and he jumped back, "I can also do this…" I suddenly got on my knees, clasping my hands up in front of me, "Please don't kill me Mr. Uh…Sessh-something!" I begged. I had to control myself as to not burst out laughing in case he really DID want to kill me.

"Hn you are more pathetic then I would have imagined," he said while approaching me, sword raised.

I'm sorry but I had to butt in! I pointed a finger in the air, "But at least I'm sensible!" I said.

He was now standing in front of me, "So you admit you are pathetic?" he asked.

"In sword fighting, yes," I said with a single nod of my head, "But I suppose everyone is pathetic or weak in some point."

"Care to explain before I end your useless life?" he asked looking…was that amusement I saw?!

I narrowed my eyes, "Well I'm guessing you find killing me funny. Then I'll make my point quick. You, for instance, are probably pathetic at singing and well duh you're weak in emotions. I am weak when it comes to strength and pathetic when it comes to fighting. I think all you see as a strength is, well, strength. You don't see…uh cooking as a strength," I said.

"Hmm well you made your point," he said, "But another thing that counts would be usefulness, what's important."

"Everything's important!" I argued, "Strength alone doesn't get you something to eat!"

He stayed silent for a moment, "I see what you mean, and you've made your point get through to me. But now I think the time's come for me to end your useless life," he said and raised his humongous sword.

I closed my eyes for the painful blow…which never came. I carefully opened one eye and looked at him. Then I opened my other eye after seeing his face.

He still had his arm raised for the final blow that would kill me but it was just that, raised. Written on his somewhat hilarious facial features was that of slight confusion.

Then he lowered his sword slowly and then sheathed it.

"This Sesshomaru will return in a moment," he said while walking briskly into the dense forest that surrounded us.

I let out a breath that I had known that I was holding. At least I wasn't dead yet! I got up off my knees and climbed the large boulder he had been leaning against before, sitting 'Indian style' at the top.

There were grass stains in the knees of my jeans now, I noticed. This was all too much for me in one day. Well at least I guessed it was one day, me falling asleep constantly.

After thinking what had happened over in my mind, I started to giggle. Did he just talk in third person?

Another thing that I questioned was this: where was I? I had just woken up after being drunk and of course not remembering much to suspect this guy that claimed he was a dog demon to be a white fluffy pie.

_Trust me, he isn't a pie. Get over it. And he IS a dog demon, so don't push your luck. _

**Hey, how would my sub-thingy know he's speaking the truth? I can see that he's not a pie…he just resembles one.**

_You are impossible…_

**But…wouldn't that mean you're talking about us? That we're one person?**

_Uhhh…yeah!_

**I've got my doubts about you…**

_Doubting yourself now?_

**Hey! Don't make it sound as though I'm insane here! Oh wait…nevermind… --'**

Now I was contradicting myself…or at least what I assumed was myself. Sure didn't sound like me…

Suddenly a shadow was over me and I looked up to see that stone faced guy with the giant fluff thing that resembled a pie…

_I SAID GET OVER IT!! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A FLIPPIN' PIE!!_

**Pssshhh and you expect me to believe you? IT LOOKS LIKE A PIE! **

_sigh just don't try and eat it…_

…

Yeah…well anyways, I tilted my head up to look at him in the eye. My mind was still sort of blank from being zoned out so I suppose my expression would be that of an idiot.

"Get up," he said simply, his voice suddenly cutting through the silence.

I blinked for a second while what he said processed, very slowly, to my brain. I nodded and stood up although it didn't make much a difference; I still had to look up at him.

"What now?" I asked, still staring at him with a blank look. I wasn't quite out of my spaced out state.

His golden gaze was unwavering, "You will address me as Sesshomaru, nothing else. If you can't say it properly, learn it. You will be assisting Jaken in looking out for Rin until I see fit," he said and turned.

I frowned, "Wait, so it's like I'm babysitting? What's in it for me?" I asked looking at the back of his silver head.

He turned slightly and looked at me once before turning back and continuing to walk, "You get to keep your life," he said.

My green eyes widened and I hurried to catch up with him, "Seems fair!" I said while grinning to myself. I followed him to the huge animal thing with my arms behind my back, taking in my surroundings.

I couldn't quite question him on how I got here. First of all, I was drunk and second, he just found me. So I was basically screwed unless I figured it out on my own.

"So are you coming with us?" Rin asked, her large eyes filled with hope.

I nodded while smiling at her.

"Yay!!" she shouted, both arms in the air, while smiling with her eyes closed. Then she opened them, still smiling, and said, "Now I get to introduce everyone!"

She hopped off the animal thing and walked up to Sessh-something.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru," she said, all importantly, "Nikki, Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, Nikki."

"Yo," I said with a small wave of my hand. He just stared at me for a moment before nodding slightly to Rin.

She smiled brightly at him and then dragged me to the green thing.

"This is Jaken," she said, "Nikki, Jaken. Jaken, Nikki."

"Sup?" I asked while nodding his way. He frowned at me and then grunted, walked away muttering something about useless humans.

"And this is Ah-Un," she said while putting a hand up to the large animal's side, "Nikki, Ah-Un. Ah-Un, Nikki," she said while giggling.

I smiled looking at it in the eye…two pairs of eyes actually.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, taking a double look. It had two heads…

She giggled again and said, "Ah-Un is a two headed dragon."

I only nodded slowly, still smiling. Why don't I ever notice anything? First there was the thing about where I was, next I didn't notice the meadow thing, and lastly, I've been riding something I didn't even know what it was!

_You are all too much…so oblivious…_

…**and? If you're me then that makes you oblivious too!**

Gotta…stop…talking…to…myself!! Yes, definitely a sign of going crazy.

Rin and I got on the two headed dragon, Ah-Un, and suddenly everybody was moving again. Nobody talked. If everything continued this way, I'd be either falling asleep or desperately wanting to shoot myself.

"So Rin," I said, wanting the quietness to leave, "What do you do to entertain yourself around here?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before turning back to me, "Well…I like flowers," she said and grinned, "And I like to decorate…things…" when she said that, her eyes traveled to Jaken for a second before back to me.

I nodded knowingly, a smile playing on my lips in amusement, "Decorating…not a bad idea…" I said and my stomach suddenly growled. I blushed while scratching the back of my head, "Uh well maybe I should eat something first…let's see if I've got food!" I exclaimed while suddenly attacking my backpack.

After digging through it, my hand not meeting anything at all for a few moments, I finally pulled something out. That something being…

"Poptarts!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly while holding the delicious chocolate ones up in the air. Smiling happily, I opened the box and unwrapped two from the silver wrappings.

I held one out to Rin, "Here, you want one?" I asked and took a bite out of mine.

She looked at it nervously, "Um…" was all she said as she glanced behind her at Sesshy.

_Sesshomaru. SESSHOMARU!! Get it right!!_

**How the hell would you know how it's said?**

…

Well, _Sesshomaru_ turned around slightly, looking at my lovely poptart curiously. He then walked back to where we were sitting on Ah-Un. I then directed my arm so it was pointed at him instead.

He sniffed and faced forward again, "It's alright, it's not poison," he said while increasing his pace so he'd be leading again in a moment.

"Well of course it's not poison," I said while rolling my eyes, "I could have told you that. But hey, you want some?" I asked him while I handed Rin the one that was checked for poison.

"I don't eat human food," he said simply without turning around.

I rolled my eyes again, "Oh come on. It's not like it's deadly or anything. Ok maybe I don't know that…but then what DO you eat?" I asked.

He didn't reply but kept on walking.

"Mmm it's REALLY good!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, "What's it called?"

I smiled down at her, "Chocolate poptarts. I guess it's like a pastry with chocolate filling. It's better when heated though," I said, my smile widening and my eyes getting bigger, "Because then the inside melts but the outside stays basically the same, just a little toasted."

"Sounds awesome!" she exclaimed while eating her share.

I nodded, "It IS rather good…people just nowadays think they're gonna get fat from eating it. Sure if you eat too much but once in a while is good," I said mainly to myself.

She was basically clueless as to what I was saying. She probably didn't know anyone that was concerned with their weight anyways.

I had a strange feeling that this place, where ever it was, wasn't something from where I was from. It was like…fiction to have demon lords and little demon boogers as well. It was like from a fairytale really.

My mouth was suddenly dry from eating the chocolatey goodness and so I went to search in my bag. I pulled out…a nice cold carton of milk.

"That's weird…" I commented quietly, "Why's it cold…?"

"Hmm?" Rin asked, looking up, "Is that…milk?" she asked as she eyed the long rectangular box.

I nodded and stuck my hand in my backpack once again only to pull out two cups. "What the hell..." I said softly, just to myself.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, obviously hearing me.

I scratched the top of my head after putting the two cups down, "Nothing," I said while smiling, "Just my backpack is a bit weird. Everything I need is in here…and yet when I don't want or need it, it's gone!"

It was true, the pain medicine was gone and so were other things I had used that morning.

I shrugged slightly and poured the cups full of milk and handed one to her. She downed it in an instant so I poured her another.

"Milk is good, isn't it?" I asked while chugging mine and grinning at her.

She nodded while giggling.

I feigned a gasp and pointed at her, "MILK MUSTACHE!!" I yelled and the two of us burst out laughing for some reason.

It was then that Jaken muttered something that sounded like 'idiot humans'. I poured the rest of the cold milk over his green head and he shrieked as it hit him.

"Next time you have something to say about us, say it to our faces," I said while he was now glaring up at me, "Otherwise bad things happen."

Rin burst out giggling again. This might actually be pretty fun…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. 04: Fears & Insanity

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-04-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Fears and Insanity_

* * *

Hypengyophobia, fear of responsibility…Ideaphobia, fear of ideas…

**Wow, who'd have guessed?**

Dementophobia, fear of insanity…

**Interesting…**

_Don't get ideas…_

I was lying on my back on the two headed dragon thing named Ah-Un reading an Encyclopedia of Phobias. Where I found it?

That's right, my backpack.

Rin was fast asleep and so I got bored. And that's when I came upon this lovely book to occupy my time.

Linonophobia, fear of string…

**Some REALLY crazy people out there, huh?**

_Yeah…Really…_

There really wasn't anything to do besides sleep or just sit there while they traveled. I had been talking to Rin for a while but she got tired. Jaken refused to talk to me, even after countless pokes and continuous whining, after the milk incident.

Lachanophobia, fear of vegetables…

**Gonna use that one next time mom wants me to eat those disgusting Brussels sprouts…or celery…**

_Or anything that's a vegetable?_

**-glares-**

Nomatophobia, fear of names…

I smiled to myself as I read these. There were some normal ones, like fear of height, but I loved the totally crazy ones…The ones I could actually use.

After reading a bit more, I burst out laughing at two certain ones.

Porphyrophobia, fear of the color purple…

**I could totally use that!!**

Barophobia, fear of gravity…

_And how do you plan on doing that?_

…**I'll eventually come up with something.**

"What's so funny?" Rin asked sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

I looked at her, "Oh did I wake you up?" I asked, sitting up as well.

She nodded, still tired, and said, "But that's ok, I'd rather be awake. What's funny?" she asked and leaned over to see what I was reading.

I held it out to her and started whispering things in her ear. Slowly, a grin spread across her face.

"And what are you smiling about?" Jaken asked suddenly, his annoying voice breaking through our plans.

I grinned as well and answered for her, "We're planning," I said, my face looking positively wicked, "And I suggest you don't interrupt us while we're planning. Bad things will happen."

After I said that, he shut up instantly and faced forwards once again.

"So Rin," I said, facing her, "Do you just sit around, traveling from time to time, not doing a thing?"

She tilted her head to the side a bit, "What kind of things are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know," I said, trying to think of something, "Like, play or something. Color?"

"Color?" she asked while frowning a bit, "I do what Lord Sesshomaru wants. And usually he wants me to be quiet."

I looked up ahead to the super tall, silver headed guy, "Ohh," I commented, "Oops…well we can't do nothing all day! What's the fun in that?"

She grinned up at me, "What do you have in mind?" she asked, "Besides our plan?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't know," I said slowly, "Give me a moment…"

_How about being a good little girl, facing forward, and be silent the rest of the trip?_

**Shut it, I said FUN not BORING…I swear…**

_You swear what?_

Ignoring the voice in my head, I finally came up with an idea. Turning to my beloved backpack that seemed to solve all my problems, a smile slowly came to my face.

"I have an idea…" I muttered and dug through it. Finally, I found it. The thing I love the most, so far, in this world. Triumphantly, I lifted it above my head.

That got Rin's attention, "What's that?" she asked, looking at the box.

A smile slowly spread to my face, "Crayons," I said simply.

Five Minutes Later

"Look! It's Ah-Un!" Rin exclaimed happily and held up a sheet of paper with a purple…thing on it. Ok so it slightly resembled the large dragon, but not by much…

I smiled at her, "Cute!" I said and held up my own paper, "Can you guess who this is?"

She stared at the picture, tilting her head to the side at times before she frowned, "A doggy?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's Sesshy!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and she said, "That's not very nice…"

"Relax, I'm just making fun. I'm not being serious…" I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw the Lord turn his head. And then I saw that his pace became slower…meaning we'd catch up to him in a little bit.

"Uh oh," Rin said, realizing what he was doing, "You did it now…"

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his emotionless gaze fixed on me.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound innocent. Most likely failing of course…

His gaze didn't waver. "I heard that it was me," he said, "And I want to see what you have drawn."

I shook my head, "Nuh-uh! You can't see it," I said.

"You think you can defy Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken asked and started laughing like it was the funniest thing on the earth.

"Give it to me," he said.

"No."

_You should give it to him…He shouldn't kill you over it…_

**Up shut! I don't need your advice! And besides, what'cha gonna do about it?**

_This._

And suddenly I felt as though I were pushed forward, nearly clashing heads with the dog demon himself. But luckily I caught myself.

"What was that?" Rin asked, looking at my back.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru grabbed the piece of paper. He had only grabbed the corner though and my grip tightened. It being paper…it ripped.

I looked at the sheet and saw that I had the piece with the picture on it. Quickly I did the thing that first came to my mind.

I stuffed it in my mouth.

Well…at least no one would want it afterwards…

"You are testing my temper," Sesshomaru said and walked back to the front, "I suggest you don't."

_sigh me too…_

"Why?" I asked, trying my hardest not to smirk, "Why not?"

"Because!" Jaken exclaimed in his stupid annoying voice, "He can kill you in an instant! And if he doesn't kill you soon, then I will!"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic threat.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said dangerously, "You will do no such thing."

The little booger shook and said, "Y-Yes L-Lord Sesshomaru," while stuttering. Ah how it cracked me up to see him shake with fear.

"Oi, Rin, time to put our plan into action?" I asked her, grinning wickedly.

She smiled sweetly but said, "I think he's mad though."

I shrugged, "So? Why live if you don't take risks?" I asked and got up and off of the two headed dragon. Man, do I sound weird…

"Cause then you die," Rin said and then thought about it, "So either way you die?"

I sighed, "Never mind. I'll complete our plan if you won't," I said.

Suddenly she was beside me, "I still don't understand but either way this'll be fun!" she said, giving me a nervous smile.

"Alright then," I said and smiled at her.

Then she started jumping around. Seriously, she started jumping.

"What the heck are you doing, Rin?" Jaken asked, startled, as she bounced her way over to him.

"I've got barophobia!" she whimpered, making it sound real.

"…phobia, that means fear!" Jaken said and gave her an annoyed look, "What are you up to?"

Then she screamed. Sesshomaru whipped around. Jaken looked scared to death. And even Ah-Un took notice.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, striding up to where she was…bouncing.

"IT'S GRAVITY!!" she yelled, "IT SCARES ME SO MUCH!! MAKE IT STOP LORD SESSHOMARU!! MAKE IT STOP!!"

She was seriously bawling her eyes out. How was I supposed to know she was an excellent little actress?

Soon I found a pair of golden eyes staring directly into mine.

That's my cue…

"OH MY GOSH!!" I screamed and pointed at him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding slightly alarmed while looking slightly confused.

"Y-You," I stuttered.

"What about me?" he asked, sounding absolutely calm.

"Porphyrophobia!" I screamed, "Oh my lord!!"

Ok…so I hadn't meant to say the 'lord' bit, but that was because of him being…him…

"What?" he asked.

"IT'S THE PURPLE!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!" I cried, talking about the little stripe things on his cheeks. What was he, a girl? Oh wait, I asked this before…

"THEY'VE GONE INSANE!!" Jaken yelled before getting hit over the head by Sesshomaru.

That's when I froze, my eyes wide in what I hoped was a petrified expression.

"Now what?" he asked.

"…my head," I whispered, "It's…here…"

"What is?" he asked looking around, "I don't sense anything."

I crumpled to the ground, clutching my head, "GET OUT!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I screamed.

He didn't say anything. The look on his face was priceless though…one full of doubt, confusion, annoyance all in one.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE INSANE!!" I yelled.

Rin gasped, "She's got Dementophobia!" she said.

Sesshomaru just stared at her.

She took it as a signal to explain, "She's scared of becoming insane," she whispered, still bouncing mind you.

_Oh, thanks…_

**Hey, with you here, who WOULDN'T question their sanity?**

_Do you want me to make you do something again?_

**Like you could make me do anything…**

_Are you sure you want to question what I can and cannot do?_

Suddenly I was jerked forward.

**That all you can do? Pathetic!**

_I was just showing you SOMETHING I could do. Seeing if you'd believe me._

**laughs yeah…right…with THAT…**

_Suit yourself…_

Suddenly, without me wanting to, I stood up and walked forward.

_Let's see…Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru? Which would be more fun to see?_

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I continued to walk against my will towards the two demons.

**Fine!! I'm-**

_Too late!_

I suddenly collapsed in front of them, bowing my head. What the hell?!

"L-Lord Sessh-Sesshomaru," I said, fighting to stop whatever the hell was forcing me to do it, "I-I-I'm sorry for everything I-I've caused. I ha-have a sort of fetish for y-y-you!"

**Damn you!! What the hell was that for?!**

_Tee hee, oh look how your face turns red now! Is what I forced you to say true?_

**No, I just happen to get red when saying things, anything, like that!**

Rin's eyes widened, "Ohhh does Lord Sesshomaru have a girlfriend?" she asked, giving me a sly looking smile. What the hell do children think up nowadays?

"No," he said simply and turned around and started walking again. Then he stopped and turned his head to look at me, "Don't do that ever again," he said, "Or I WILL kill you."

"Don't know why you haven't done so already," Jaken muttered.

_Damn, it's still difficult…_

**What is? Oh wait, why am I talking to you?**

_Angry, sweetie?_

…**Don't call me that.**

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. 05: So Awkward

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-05-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_So Awkward_

* * *

"So, um, Rin," I said, not quite over what had happened the previous day, "Do you know how to play Patty-Cake?"

She looked at me like I was insane, "Patty-Cake? What's that?" she asked.

"Heh, the name sounds weird, doesn't it?" I asked her and she nodded, "Well basically we make some sort of pattern clapping our hands and slowly we get faster and faster doing it. For little kids, they've just got some rhyme to it. I like this version better."

"Sounds…interesting," she said and nodded, "Ok, how do you do it?"

So we played that for the next fifteen minutes until we both did it so fast, we forgot the pattern.

_Having fun playing kiddy games?_

…

_What's the matter?_

Ignoring the damn voice in my head, I looked at the giggling little girl sitting in front of me.

"So when do you usually eat?" I asked her. The sun was about halfway in the sky and my stomach was beyond empty.

"Umm," she said, thinking for a moment, "Whenever Lord Sesshomaru decides it's time. He usually finds something to eat…either him or Jaken…"

I stretched my foot out to tap the shorter demon on his head, "Yo, booger dude, when do we eat?" I asked him.

He scratched at the spot on his head and said, "Whenever Rin decides she's hungry," he said in his shrill voice. Honestly, I thought my ears would bleed.

I turned back to the little girl, "So you hungry?" I asked her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Sorta," she said thoughtfully and then her stomach made a noise, "Well actually, yes," she said giggling.

"Yay!" I said happily, "Food!"

Ten Minutes Later

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"But you aren't eating!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, why not?"

I looked uncertainly at the fish on a stick in my hands, "Um…" was all I could say.

Rin was eating her fish…but it was so gross! I mean, they just caught some fish, stuck it on sticks and roasted it! The thing still had eyes and the insides intact!

"I think…I think I'm gonna pass out now," I said and hit the ground.

Somewhere deep in the subconscious world…

_Sick?_

…

_Aw, come on, you can't ignore me forever!_

**It wasn't that…I'm just not feeling well…**

_Why not? It's fish! That stuff is sooo good…_

**Fish? Good?**

_Damn good!_

…

_What?_

**I think that's the first time I've heard you cuss when giving something a compliment…**

_Oh…But still…it's really, really good. I can still smell it! _

**Meh…you can have my share…**

_Oh look, someone's carrying you…_

**What?! Who?! If it's that little green guy, I swear I'm jumping in the nearest lake and staying in there until I'm certain I'm clean.**

_Nope, doubt he'd be able to pick you up anyways._

**Are you saying I'm fat?**

_No…_

**Knew it…you're saying I'm heavy…**

_cough It's Lord Sesshomaru…which surprises me…_

**Why? Wait…Why couldn't they just leave me there until I wake up?!**

_Duh, they need to get going. And he hates humans. I'm surprised he would pick you up just to move you._

…

_Dear, you should wake up now…_

**Yeah…I thought so too…**

Back to the normal world

I opened my eyes to see what…whatever the heck that thing was, said was true. The moment my eyes opened I was placed onto the two headed dragon by none other than the bigger demon, Sesshomaru.

He noticed that I was awake but didn't say a thing as he turned around and walked back to the front. Slowly, I fell asleep. My stomach was empty still…

Back into the subconscious world…also known as The Dream

_It was the same as before. The field of flowers was straight in front of me. The weather was completely perfect as the sun wasn't too hot and the fluffy white clouds didn't make it cold either. _

_There was a slight wind but that didn't affect anything besides my curly golden hair swishing around me. _

_A beautiful lake, that reflected the sky, was at my feet. I was in the same white dress as before with the golden sash. _

_Yet again, I felt strong arms pull me against the person sitting behind me. They had sharp nails and…I saw something new._

"Are you alright?" I heard Rin ask.

My eyes fluttered open to see the little girl looking down at me with concern in her face.

"What…what happened?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

"You passed out…," she said, "And you looked like you were in pain while you slept. It was weird. So I wondered if you were ok when you started to stir."

"Oh…" I said and looked around. The sky was darkening dramatically as we continued to travel.

"You didn't eat…" she commented.

"Yeah…" I said and then remembered something. How could I have forgotten?! I quickly found my backpack and dug through it, "Food!" I yelled again and this time I was genuinely happy. For I had found…ramen.

"What's that?" Rin asked, pointing to the bright orange package. Yes, it was chicken flavored…Although I didn't care much about the flavoring. I just loved the noodles, even if they were uncooked.

I broke off a piece and handed it to her.

"Here, try," I said grinning, "It's awesome."

"Oh but you didn't eat anything! You should eat it, not me," Rin said, trying to hand it back to me.

"Nah, you go and eat. I can't possibly eat all of this by myself!" I said, refusing to take the chunk back.

She looked into the package, "But it doesn't seem like much…" she said.

"Trust me, there's more than meets the eye," I said, "It's condensed so there's a lot more. Sort of squished together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…" she said and took a small bite.

I watched as she chewed slowly, "…Well?" I asked.

She nodded with a bright smile, "It's good!" she finally said.

I grinned and started to eat as well, "Ah, finally, food," I said, happily munching on the noodles, "From now on, I'll stick with my own food."

She nodded, "Ok then…" she said and continued to eat her share.

When the two of us finished off the square little package, the sun could no longer be seen in the sky. Stars started to show and slowly I could see the moon above us.

"What do we do now, sleep?" I asked. I honestly didn't want to sleep just yet.

She shook her head, "You just sleep whenever you're tired," she answered.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. What was there to do when you were bored, riding a two headed dragon? Then, as an idea came to mind, the corners of my mouth curved up into a smile.

Rin obviously noticed this and looked at me oddly, "What is it?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well," I said, "Have you heard this one song…it's a song…to get on everybody's nerves."

She shook her head, "How does it go?" she asked, "And do we really want to bother Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru more than we already have?"

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging slightly, "They obviously don't provide entertainment. The song goes: 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes.' And then repeats. It's quite simple."

She nodded, repeating it quietly to herself for about two minutes before looking back up at me, "I think I've got it!" she said, her eyes shining happily.

I think she was always happy…"Great," I said, grinning.

_What are you trying to do, get yourself a death sentence?_

**Aw come on! I bet if you were here, you'd join as well!**

_Hardly. I value my life, thank you very much. And it's been thanks to me that he hasn't killed you yet!_

…**What'd you do, bribe him?**

…_Something like that…not really though…it's hard to explain…_

**Well I'm here all day. In fact, you are too! So spill.**

_Fine, go on with your annoying tactics. You should write a book!_

**Ha, ha, very funny. At least I got you to agree!**

…

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded.

Then, in sync, we started to sing. Just sing, not shout or anything.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

We continued that song for about five minutes straight. I had been watching the green guy, Jaken, the whole time.

At first he had fidgeted slightly with his staff, obviously trying to regain his self control. But then, I guess he snapped.

"Will you two shut up?!" he asked in his annoying voice.

We only raised our voices.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please make them stop!" Jaken cried, but he was no where to be seen.

Rin and I exchanged grins and continued to sing the most wonderful song. She was sitting in front of me, so she was facing forward.

So she did not see when I was suddenly pulled from my seat on Ah Un and up in the trees.

Balancing on a branch, I was about to scream when I was turned around. I had to look up to see the person who had abducted me, since they happened to be very tall. And what I saw was golden eyes staring straight into my green ones.

"Come," Sesshomaru said calmly, "And do not be loud. Rin will notice your absence soon enough."

I could only nod as he suddenly started to run, or hop, through the trees at an amazing speed. Afraid that I was going to be left behind, I went after him.

He had to stop countless times in order for me to catch up with him. He didn't let me rest, not even once.

"Can't we stop?" I asked, gasping for breath. My chest was aching from lack of air.

He didn't answer but kept on going.

_This isn't good!_

**Eh?!**

Eventually when I caught up with him, he turned around and started walking. This allowed me to slowly catch my breath.

I didn't ask where we were going, mostly because I was too afraid to ask. Especially after the thing inside my head just said that this wasn't good…

Finally, he stopped altogether. We were still in the trees and I felt incredibly awkward. You try running forever in the TREES.

He grabbed the back of my shirt and we both walked forward on the branch. Just a little, though, otherwise the branch would have given out.

What I saw below me was a warm yellow-orangish glow of a fire. I could hear people talking. There seemed to be a child and four adults. Or teenagers. I couldn't really see their faces, but four were about my size.

We were standing in the tree two of the older people were sitting under and so I could hear their conversation almost clearly.

"That scent…" A guy dressed in red mumbled from the other side of the fire, across the two people below us.

"What is it?" a girl dressed more modern asked. She sat right beside him.

The other two hadn't noticed what he had said and, instead, were caught up in a conversation of their own.

"Why must you go after girls in EVERY village we enter?" a girl with long black hair asked.

"You know why," the guy said, holding out his right hand, "And besides, if the girls won't come to me, I must go to the girls!"

Ok…this was just a tad awkward…

The girl sighed, "Monk, you are so ignorant…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" the guy asked. I had a feeling he had heard her anyways.

The red dressed guy stood up, a hand on the hilt of a sword, "Wait a moment!" he exclaimed loudly.

The guy below us continued, "And besides, it's not as if pretty girls fall from the sky now, right?" he asked.

It was then that Sesshomaru decided to push me forward. It was then that I fell down and out of the tree.

And so I fell, and landed…in the monk's lap.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. 06: Unbelievable Things

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-06-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Unbelievable Things_

* * *

Everything was still for a moment. I stared up at the guy who I landed on, knowing that my face must be a million different shades of red.

He, the girl beside him and the child were all staring at me. When I glanced over at the other two, they were still looking up in the tree that I had just fallen from.

I looked up. Sesshomaru was gone.

"Well hello, miss," the guy said, immediately taking my hand, "Beautiful night, I must say. Not as beautiful as you, of course."

I could just feel hate and anger radiating from the girl sitting next to him. Huh, perverted monk…THAT I haven't heard before…

"Uh…" was all I could say as I still sat there, in his lap.

"Who are you?" the guy dressed in red asked in a sort of angry, sort of annoyed, tone, glaring at me slightly.

"InuYasha!" the more modern girl exclaimed, obviously annoyed at how he said it.

He looked at her, "What?" he sort of whined, "I'm just asking who she was."

"Uh…" was still what I could only say. My face was still heated and yet I couldn't find the strength to get up. This had been all very sudden.

"You could still ask her more politely," the girl mumbled, "She DID just fall from a tree…"

"And onto my lap!" the monk said, sounding oddly happy, "I swear, it's a sign!"

"Um," I said, my head finally becoming clearer.

"So tell us," the guy with…were those cat ears?! "Why were you with Sesshomaru?"

My eyebrows shot up. So this guy knew him…

"Well…I sorta…ran into him…" I said, feeling flushed, "And it was all really weird."

I tried getting up but for some reason, I couldn't. Looking down, I saw the monk's arm around my waist.

"Miroku, let the poor girl up," the girl sitting beside him said, her tone showing that she was annoyed with the guy.

He mumbled something I didn't understand but let me go. I stood up and swayed for a moment.

Turning around, I felt my face heat up dramatically again, "Uh, sorry for landing on you…hope I wasn't TOO heavy…" I said.

He smiled, oddly happy again, "Oh, no! Not at all! On the contrary-" he was stopped mid-sentence as a huge boomerang connected with his head.

"Don't mind him," the girl who had been sitting beside him, now holding the giant boomerang, said, smiling as though it were forced.

"But what is your name?" the girl with cat-man asked, "I'm Kagome."

I nodded. Well, at least I was used to having this place full of people with weird names, "I'm Nicole, but you guys can call me Nikki," I said and held out my hand

"This here is InuYasha," Kagome said, pointing to the guy in red, "He's always rude, so don't mind him."

I just nodded, an eyebrow raised, and he sort of glared at her.

"I'm Shippo!" the child said excitedly. It was then that I noticed he had a fluffy tail…and ears…

I smiled at him.

"My name is Sango and this is my cat, Kilala," the girl with the boomerang said, "As you might have guessed, this is Miroku, the lecherous monk."

"Ah," I said, nodding, "Nice to meet you all."

This could actually be quite entertaining…

The monk, Miroku, got up from the ground while rubbing his head.

"Next time, please go easier on me Sango!" he said while grinning before turning back to me, taking my hands in his again, "But I must ask you this," he said, "Will you bear my children?"

My eyes widened and it felt as though my stomach had dropped. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kagome and InuYasha roll their eyes.

Shippo mumbled, "Oh brother…"

Sango was glaring at the back of his head.

And he…was just looking down at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes…

Why must everyone be taller than me?

_Because you're cursed…?_

**Hey, up shut and tell me what the hell I should do!!**

…

**What's the matter?**

_How can I possibly shut up and give you advice at the same time? _

…**fine then, just tell me what I should do!! They're all sorta staring at me now…**

"…Well?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head, "You've stunned the poor girl…" she mumbled.

_Just say no thanks…_

"Uhhh," I said and blinked a couple times to get back in focus, "Um, no thanks…you're cute and all…but I'm only, like, seventeen…"

"Oh…" he said looking disappointed, "That's alright then…"

"Yeah…" I said, shifting my gaze around the group of people.

"So will you tell us why you were with Sesshomaru?" the guy, InuYasha, asked. He seemed really angry when mentioning that guy for some reason.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I swear, it was an accident! I didn't really mean to pass out just as they were walking by!" I exclaimed, "Out of curiosity, why do you want to know and how do you know him?"

I saw the corners of Kagome's mouth tug up in a small smile/smirk.

InuYasha glared at me, "He's my half brother," he replied bitterly.

Now this was a surprise! This InuYasha guy was the complete opposite of that stone faced 'fear me' wannabe!

_You are unbelievable… _

**Aw thanks, you too.**

…_Was that sarcasm or you being serious?_

**. . . Sarcasm, what do you think?**

_You never know! I AM considered unbelievable at times…Although lately nobody has seen me…_

**Ha! So you DO exist! You aren't just some freaky part of my mind that's going insane! Where are you? I can't see you.**

_No duh. I prefer to keep myself hidden._

**And why's that?**

_How about we save that for another day? Right now I think you should explain everything. Well, not EVERYTHING but about him leading you here and pushing you out of the tree._

**Is he always so mean?**

_You have no idea…_

"Wow," I said, remembering what he had said, "You DO look a lot alike with your eyes, long hair and nails…but your personalities are different."

"We don't talk much of him," Kagome said, "InuYasha hates him…a lot."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "Why? I mean, just imagining you two together I can see that there would be fights, but nothing so bad. You should be lucky you've got a sibling! I'm an only child!" I exclaimed.

He only made a sort of grunt and walked away, sitting down where he had been before.

"So, um, what happened?" the little boy, Shippo, asked.

I sighed, "The stupid idiot lead me here and pushed me out of the tree," I explained.

I could see InuYasha smirk from the corner of my eye, "Stupid idiot, huh? Well you've got that right," he said.

This might actually be more fun than I thought.

* * *

It was almost morning when I woke to something stirring in the bushes nearby. The moon hadn't even disappeared from the sky yet! I am SO not a morning person…

Being the most brilliant and smart person I am, I decided to go check it out.

_No, you're going the wrong direction. I'm over this way. Where is your sense of direction?_

**Soooooorry…So I finally get to meet you?**

_Yeah, you can't go around not knowing what the heck the little voice in your head is! And besides, that cat thing, Kilala as they called her, will discover me soon anyways._

**Really? Why?**

_Uh…you'll see…But anyways, the reason I don't want to come out of hiding is because I'm afraid that InuYasha will recognize me. And the monk and the demon slayer might just be able to guess what I am._

**Hmm…this makes everything more interesting I guess…**

_Yeah, so anyways, you're getting closer…_

…**Can you see inside my head?**

_Sort of…I can read your thoughts easily and sometimes I can even see through your eyes. But that usually gets me in trouble…_

**Can you see other people's thoughts and stuff?**

_Yeah…Lord Sesshomaru's mind is a hard one to crack into…that's why he didn't kill you when he was about to. I had to…meet him. _

**Oh…that must have been fun…**

_Well, he recognized my race almost immediately. Although, I had a hard time bargaining with him…_

**Did you have to trade something?**

_No, not like that. I just had to convince him not to kill you for you'd be important later on. Past this tree now and I'll explain the rest._

I moved a tree branch and walked out into a small clearing in the trees. The moon's light flooded the place and I could see everything there.

"Hello?" I asked, not seeing anything. Well, what I guessed I was supposed to be seeing, anyways.

"Yes, I am right here," came a familiar, high pitched voice.

Then something jumped down in front of me.

It was…actually I couldn't exactly say what it was…

Its face was that of a cat but its ears and tail looked as though it belonged to a fox. Not to mention it had small wings laying flat on its back.

"Whoa," I said, "What are you?"

A small twitch on its face made me think it smirked.

"I am one of the Moriko race," it said, "My name is Maiko. I am a girl and not an it, thank you very much."

"Holy crap," I said, "You…you're so adorable!"

"Don't hug me!" she squeaked and backed away when I came closer, "I'm warning you!"

"I was kidding," I said, "Although you look just like a cat-fox thing. Those things are so cute!"

She sighed, "Oh be quiet. I know I don't intimidate much but you could at least show respect!" she said.

"Anyways, what were you going to explain?" I asked.

"Ah, yes," she said, "You are very important. I wanted to leave you with Lord Sesshomaru because he'd offer a lot of protection."

I frowned, "And why do I need protection?" I asked.

"Because, when word gets out that you're here, many will be seeking you out," she said, "Especially the most evil one called Naraku. You can ask your new companions about him if you want."

"Um," I said, still confused as ever, "And what's so special about me? I mean, I'm just a girl. And apparently humans aren't valued much here."

"That's only to the demons," she said, "You have a gift, smart one. A gift most don't have without hard training."

"What gift?" I asked.

"That, I'll save for another day," she said, "But now I have to go!"

Just as she left, I heard the leaves rustling behind me. I whirled around to see someone coming out of the forest.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. 07: The Wonderful Group of Friends

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-07-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_The Wonderful Group of Friends_

* * *

"And what are you doing up so early?" InuYasha asked.

My eye twitched in annoyance. If it hadn't been for him, I probably would have gotten to hear what the hell I was so important for!

"Something woke me up so I went to investigate," I answered, "What are YOU doing up so early?"

His golden eyes, so much like Sesshomaru's, narrowed, "That's none of your business. But if you have to know, I heard you leave. And then you were talking to yourself. Or, at least I think it was you. I smelled something unfamiliar when following you," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "So you followed me," I stated, "That's great, so I can't walk anywhere without being stalked. Joy."

"Why'd you go off on your own like that anyways?" he asked, "You obviously don't know your way around here, especially when Sesshomaru had to drop you off here. You could have gotten killed or something."

"Yes, lovely. Why do you care?" I asked tiredly.

_Cranky much?_

**TIRED!**

"Because if you got in trouble, Kagome would make me help," he said, glaring at me now.

"Ah, so that's why," I said, raising an eyebrow, "Question, where do you guys go?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, like, do you guys just go around randomly and…go places?" I asked, "Or do you have a specific direction you're going?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. This guy was WAY too suspicious…

Again, I rolled my eyes, "I just wanted to know," I said, "Because, uh, I can't fight just to let you know. At least, I seriously sucked against your big brother."

I swear I saw his eye twitch. Hmm…if this guy gets ticked off easily like Jaken, this might be more fun than I thought at first.

"Well, duh, you're a human," he said like it was obvious.

I glared at him and smiled at the same time, "Well that might also be because I don't know how to hold a damn sword," I said, "Although, your brother is really strong."

"So what?" he asked, his tone turning to annoyance again.

"You don't look very strong," I stated, "Well, at least not compared to him."

"Drop it," he said lowly, teeth gritted.

"Fine," I said and then grinned, "But I have to ask this…are those ears real?"

"Huh?" he said, looking completely taken back, "Uh, yeah, why?"

My eyes widened and my grin turned into an excited smile, "Can I touch them?!" I asked, "And are you some kind of cat?"

"I am not a cat!!" he yelled, "It's dog, I'm part dog demon! Jeez!"

I pouted, "Can I touch the ears?" I asked, trying to beg.

He rolled his eyes, "No," he stated.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Well, if there's one thing you have in common with your big brother, besides looks, it's the fact that both of you are stubborn," I said.

"Don't compare me with that jerk!" he said.

I smirked, "But you guys look so much alike! Well, at least you don't look like a girl," I said, "I mean, if he's trying to look menacing, why in God's name does he have flower print on his clothing?!"

He just stared blankly at me, as if I were insane or something.

"So…where do you guys go? And do you guys make money?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because! I can't just go with you guys if I don't know where the hell you guys are going! I don't even know if I can trust you guys!" I exclaimed loudly.

"We DO have specific places we go to but I won't tell you the reasons behind it because we don't know if we can trust YOU," he said, just as loud.

"Thank you! Now can you tell me if you guys make money?" I asked.

"Why?!" he asked.

"Because I have none on me at the moment! It would be nice not to have to depend on someone!" I said.

"Why are you guys arguing?" came a sleepy voice from the trees, "Its way too early in the morning.

"I just followed her!" InuYasha said defensively, "I didn't know what she would do!"

Kagome shifted her tired gaze to me.

"He started it!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

She rolled her eyes, "Miroku usually gets us money," she answered, "But other than that, we don't typically make money."

"Thank you," I said smiling. Then I turned to InuYasha, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He only grunted.

* * *

_Why did you do that?_

**I shouldn't have to answer to you.**

_I could potentially do something drastic. You of all people should know this. Now answer me!_

**I could kill you whenever I want. I don't have to answer.**

_I managed to be able to talk to you, now answer me! It's not that hard. Tell me why you did what you did._

**You can't be very intelligent if you demand I answer you.**

_Brains has nothing to do with this. You should know that. It has to do with how much courage a person has. Now answer me! Why did you push her?_

**You are stubborn. She was human and not useful. Also, she was annoying and took everything for granted. I would have killed her but you stopped me. You said she would have an important part if she lived.**

_Yes, and that's all very true. But she'll be in danger if she is to be discovered. She'll be learning things very soon that she'll be confused about. _

**Why does this concern me?**

_Because, if she's under your supervision, than she can become your ally. Once she completely develops her unusual gift, she'll be a quite powerful person, human or not. I must say, you would not want her as an enemy. Think about it!_

**I have, and I want no part in this. I have agreed to keep her alive and so I put her in the care of my brother. I am starting to regret I had ever let her live.**

_Kill her, and you will have the most horrible luck in the whole world. She was entrusted to me by my ancestors and I will not have her get killed so easily. You are one of the strongest out there, that's why I had her stumble to you, thinking she was drunk. _

**Explain why I should let her stay. She is an insolent brat that I have no remorse for.**

_Jeez, if it'd make you feel better, you can teach her a lesson if she steps out of line. Out of line being annoying, or getting in fights. But nothing too rash or I will intervene. She should then respect you. And if you want, since you obviously have a speech problem, I'll tell you what to say so she won't hate you._

**Speech problem? And I could care less if that human girl hates me.**

_You don't like to talk very much, that's all. And remember what I said about her being a powerful ally? Yes, THAT'S why you don't want her to hate you._

**I've had enough of this. If you don't leave me alone, I shall seek you out and kill both you and the girl.**

_I'm not so sure your brother and his friends would let you. And you know it would be difficult to try and kill me. I know that that human girl, Rin, you always keep with you misses her. I heard her talking loudly to that toad demon about where she could have gone. If you kill her, I will tell that girl that it was you who did it and that it wasn't for a particularly good reason._

**Why should I care as to what Rin thinks of me?**

_You just don't get it, do you? What would happen if Rin were to die? What would you think then? And it would be completely your own fault. _

**I would know it was you who did it.**

_No, it would most likely fall under that 'bad luck' category. Now make your choice wisely. I do not want Naraku getting a hold of her. I have seen what will happen if he does. _

**If I consider it, will you leave me alone?**

_Maybe I'll consider it…I will now, to let you think of your conclusion. Make your choice wisely._

* * *

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm almost certain it's because you said he was cute," Sango answered.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "You think I should have kept that part out?" I asked.

"Was it true?" she asked me.

"Was what?" I asked.

"That you thought he was cute?" Sango asked.

It was nearing lunch time and the sun was high in the sky. We were walking now, in a direction unknown to me. I gave up worrying that I didn't know where we were going a long time ago.

"Well, yeah, cause he is. I think _you'd_ agree with me too, wouldn't you?" I asked slyly, grinning at her.

"Uh, well," she said, blushing.

My grin only got wider, "Yeah, I know you have the hots for him," I said, "Don't worry, I won't be crushing on him anytime soon."

Her eyes got wider and her blush got deeper, "Wh-What?!" she exclaimed but there was a relieved look to her as well.

I smirked, "Ahh you guys would make such a cute couple! And think of the kids!" I exclaimed, ducking a blow from her boomerang. I declare her my new best friend…

"Would you be quiet?" she asked.

I grinned, "Nope! But seriously now! I wonder if you'd have a perverted daughter…" I said and put a finger up to my chin.

"Hello ladies, what might you be talking about now?" Miroku asked. Somehow he had snuck up on us.

I waved my hand, "Oh the future and whatnot," I said casually, "You know, who marries who and so forth."

Sango was blushing so deeply now.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Who would you say I would get married to?" he asked.

Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang.

"Ahh!" he yelled, putting up his arms defensively, "No need to be so violent! It was just a simple question!"

"Keep your questions to yourself then!" she yelled at him.

Ahhh what a wonderful group of people…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. 08: Where am I

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-08-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Where am I?!_

* * *

"So," I said, staring off in front of me, at nothing in particular, "What do you guys do to entertain yourselves?"

Sango shrugged slightly, "Well, we talk…but there really isn't anything of interest to talk about lately," she responded, sounding just as bored as I was feeling.

"Oh," I said, nodding, "But I think it's also because I'm here. You guys probably can't say anything that you really want to talk about because you guys don't know me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shift uncomfortably, "Well…it's not JUST that reason!" she said, sounding a bit embarrassed, "It's mainly because you were with Sesshomaru, who happens to be InuYasha's half brother. And they aren't exactly on each other's good sides…"

"Ah!" I exclaimed suddenly, "So THAT'S why! It's because dear old fluff and doggy boy there hate each other!"

"Hey…" InuYasha said, turning his head to glare at me.

I waved my hands quickly, "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound offensive!" I said.

"Right…" he said, "I don't mind you talking about Sesshomaru but please keep your comments about me to yourself."

I smirked slightly, "Ok," I said, raising my eyebrows, amused, at Sango.

She only smiled at me.

Looking all around me, I noticed we must have made a really odd group. There was a monk, carrying a huge awesome staff; a girl carrying a GIANT boomerang; a girl in a skirt and a really weird shirt; a tall guy with silver hair, yet doesn't look old, that has dog ears at the top of his head and a really big sword, well technically it wasn't out; a small boy that had a fluffy tail and animal legs; and me, a girl wearing baggy jeans and a short t-shirt while other people are wearing these huge baggy clothes type things.

Yes, definitely an odd sight to see. Especially in my town…I'd love to see my friends' faces!

I sighed slightly, remembering my friends. I hadn't seen them in a while so it felt really weird. Not to mention I was in this weird place…

_And yet you seemed all to calm about being here…not knowing if you'll be able to get back home or not…_

**Why? Can I not get back?!**

_Technically, you can. It just depends on if you want to or not. But I suggest you don't leave yet. It's about to get interesting!_

**So I have to stay here for your own twisted amusement?**

…_now that's not nice!_

**By the way, I haven't heard from you in the LONGEST time! What happened?**

_I…had to take care of some business…why, did 'ya miss me?_

**rolls eyes right…What kind of business?**

_Next time I'll tell you when I leave. And it just has to do with your safety…Nothing much…_

**Ah, joy, my safety is of no concern…don't I feel special…**

_Well, I'll leave you to your…whatever the hell you're supposed to be doing now. Although you should be worried about your backpack…you left it with him, remember?_

**With who?!**

_--' Sesshomaru…you left it with them…_

…**you know, you're right! Wahhhhh I want my backpack back!**

_How badly do you want it?_

**Very, why?**

_Ok then, concentrate on wanting your backpack…_

**Ok…**

_Now go to the left…the left…NOT THE RIGHT!_

I had to turn around and go the other way, all the time thinking about my backpack. What if they went through it?! Well…I don't even know what the hell is in that thing…

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Sango ask. Of course, it must have been odd that I had just walked off to the side…

"I thought I saw something! I'll be there in a minute!" I called back and continued to go further in the trees. Actually, it was like a meadow with super long grass surrounded by trees. And bugs were EVERYWHERE…

**Ok and why did it have to be here?!**

_I don't know…it just happened to be there…?_

**Right…**

I held up my backpack, which now was slightly muddy, and sighed. My day wasn't going too well…

"Hey! Don't go off so suddenly without saying anything!" I heard InuYasha shout from behind me.

"Sorry," I said and turned around, "I found something of mine."

He rolled his eyes as he got closer, "You know, there can be demons and stuff out here! Jeez!" he exclaimed.

I tried not to smile but I did, just slightly, anyways, "Sorry, but let's get out of here. It's gross," I said and started walking the way I had come from.

When we both came back, Kagome looked relieved and then saw my backpack. Her eyebrows shot way up.

"You…you have a backpack?" she asked, looking very surprised.

"Yeah," I answered, "Why?"

"It's just that no one here has them like we do," she said and pointed to her own, a yellow one, "Are you from the normal era?"

Now I was confused, "What do you mean? Isn't this the present? Or…it DOES seem all very weird…but I didn't really think much of it because…well, I got to ditch school," I said, "And at the moment I didn't care that I wasn't home…"

She nodded, "So you ARE from our world…I think. Have you heard of a refrigerator?" she asked.

"A fridge? Yeah…" I said.

She smiled brightly, clasping her hands together, "So you ARE!!" she said excitedly, "I wondered why your clothes looked so different!"

"I'm from America," I said.

"And I'm from Japan. This is my school uniform," she said and looked down at herself, "It's a bit worn out though."

"No, it looks fine! Although, when do we get to sleep in a real house with a bathroom and stuff?" I asked, looking at our surroundings.

"Oh yeah," she said and laughed nervously, "I forgot to mention…This is Feudal Japan. Which means it's like out of a history book."

I stared at her, "Like, the past?!" I asked.

She nodded, "But I can still get to the present," she said, "But I don't know about you…"

"I think I can," I said, thinking about that cat-fox thing said, "At least, that's what someone said…"

"Really?" she asked, looking slightly surprised, "Who?"

"Uhhh…" I said, "Not quite sure, I just met them when I came here…And it was a while until I actually saw them…"

"Oh," she said, "So you don't know exactly what it was? Do you know if it was a person? Like, a guy with black hair and red eyes?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not a guy. And not a person, but they don't really like me talking of them," she said, "Apparently not many people know what it is exactly but she suspects InuYasha might."

"Weird," she commented, "But you've never met someone with black hair and red eyes, right?"

I shook my head again, "No, I don't…why?" I asked.

"Well, his name is Naraku," she said, "He's evil so if you ever see him, I suggest you stay away."

I nodded, "Ok then, thanks," I said.

"So your name is Nicole, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Nikki," I said.

We both faced forward at the same time to see InuYasha and the little kid, Shippo I think, turn back around quickly.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

Kagome sighed, "They don't trust you," she explained, "I mean, it's because you were with Sesshomaru."

"Oh," I said, nodding, "That makes sense…Although my impression of him isn't the greatest. Really, he was quiet most of the time and nearly killed me! Although, that little girl was cute and we kept bugging the green thing…"

She smiled at me, "What I don't understand is why he allows Rin to stay with him. And then, he didn't kill you automatically! Maybe that guy does have a soft spot…" she said, wondering aloud.

I just smiled because I knew the reason he didn't kill me right away…

_Because of me!_

**Feel special much?**

_T.T Shut up…_

**So…are you here for good now?**

_Nope, not yet. Still some undecided business to attend to._

**Oh…and you still won't tell me what it is?**

_Nope! I just know that you aren't really safe with this group, however nice it may be. They wouldn't be able to keep you away from Naraku._

**Um…so Naraku's after me?**

_Yes, but he doesn't know it yet. It's mainly because he doesn't know you're here yet. There have been weird prophecy things but no one really believes in that kind of stuff besides priests…_

**Hmm…This is all too weird…**

_For you, yes, for me, no. This is what I was born to do…_

…**How old are you exactly?**

_Why the random question?_

**Just wondering…you seem like you're a child but then you speak like you're an old lady!**

_. . . Thanks, I feel wonderful now…_

**You know what I mean…**

_Yeah…You know, you never ask someone their age. Especially a girl!_

**Yeah, yeah…**

"Hello? Kagome, this girl looks spaced out!" a voice broke into my thoughts. I blinked a couple times and Shippo came into focus.

"Oh, hey," I said, waving slightly, "I thought you didn't like me."

He shrugged, "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that you are awfully suspicious," he said as if it were so simple.

"Oh," I said, grinning, "So…what do you like to do?"

"Shippo's a fox demon, so he plays tricks on people to get what he wants. Well, technically he deceives people," Kagome explained.

I grinned, slightly evil looking, "You know those two?" I asked and pointed to Sango and Miroku. He nodded. "Well, it's kind of obvious they like each other, no?"

He grinned, "Yes…why?" he asked. I think he was slowly catching on.

"What if we tried to get them together?" I asked, smiling evilly now, "Like matchmaker. But using our style…"

"Ah, yes," he said, nodding.

"Wouldn't it be fun?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Wanna join, Kagome?"

Quickly, I pulled him close as to whisper in his ear, "Maybe we wanna try and get her and the doggy together?" I asked.

He looked evil now, "Ohhhhh I get you…yeah!" he exclaimed.

But just as we were about to put together a plan, something came crashing out of the trees.

"Damn," I heard InuYasha mutter as he drew his sword.

This huge, hairy…something was standing right in front of us.

"Jewel!" it exclaimed, lumbering towards us. It didn't seem to be heading towards anyone in particular, but then it came charging at me.

There were only two words that could seriously be said when approached with this situation.

Oh shit.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. 09: Decisions

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-09-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Decisions_

* * *

"Jewel!" the monster roared again.

"Watch out!" InuYasha yelled and went for its neck.

Unfortunately, the demon-thing ducked and its huge hand came towards me. Screaming, I tried to run away.

_NOT GOOD!_

**Really?! Couldn't tell!**

_Umm…duck!_

**I DON'T CARE!**

_I MEANT TO DUCK!_

So I did, and dropped to the ground. A small, round, white light came and started circling the monster's head slowly.

It batted at it and I realized it stopped going after me. Actually, it stopped altogether.

InuYasha took that moment to swing his huge sword into the demon's back. Its huge arms dropped limply to his side and its jaw went slightly slack. It crashed to its knees and stared straight at me.

"You," it said hoarsely, "You…look like…her…"

And then it fell forward without another word.

_Uhhh…well, that was weird…_

**Yeah…Really…So you don't know what it meant?**

_Nope. But I can try…_

The little bubble of light lowered right above the monster's head.

**Wait, so that's you?!**

_Eh…well…I couldn't exactly leave you to die right there, now could I?!_

**Oh…well…thanks…**

"Hey, what's that thing?!" Kagome asked, pointing to Maiko. AKA: the little bubble of light.

"I don't know," InuYasha said and walked towards it, "But we're about to find out!"

"I you're going to kill me, without asking, then I'm simply going to have to intervene with your decision," the light said.

**How'd you do that? You were a cat-fox thing before!**

_Meh, I can change into things…just not a very wide variety, unfortunately._

**What's your real form, then?**

_What you called the cat-fox thing. Now don't distract me!_

"I don't want to kill you," InuYasha said, "Well, I wasn't planning on it. So long as you tell us what you are."

_Damn…hmm…soul…looker? Nah, that sounds stupid…how does a soul seer sound?_

**What's that?**

_How should I know? It just sounds nice…although he might figure something out…_

"Well?" he asked, lifting up his huge sword, "Answer me."

"InuYasha, don't hurt it," Kagome said gently, "I don't think it's doing anything bad…"

"I refuse to answer," Maiko said, "Now farewell."

In a blink, it was gone.

"Hey!" InuYasha exclaimed and sheathed his sword, running after it.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, it didn't exactly do anything bad. It actually helped us," I said, "So why don't you just let it go?"

He turned to look at me, "Do you know what that was?" he asked suddenly.

"No," I said a tad bit too quickly and immediately felt a warm feeling rush to my cheeks.

His golden eyes narrowed at me, obviously not believing what I said.

"I have a question, though," Sango said, walking up to me, "Do you know what it meant when it said that you look like her?"

I shook my head, "Absolutely no idea," I said.

"Weird…" Kagome said, "This is starting to give me the creeps!"

"Yes," Miroku, "This is definitely baffling."

"Let's keep going," InuYasha said, "I can bet it wasn't after her when it first came out. After all, it was shouting the word 'jewel'. It was when it was dying did it say that."

Everyone agreed and we all started to walk again.

_Ok, since this is bugging everyone there, including you, I'll explain what the demon meant. I suggest you don't tell them because otherwise, they'd be confused and extremely suspicious as to how you came across this information._

**Ok…What is it?**

_It wasn't much, just the fact it heard people describing someone that was supposed to come someday. And apparently, you fit that description. Of course, Kagome could fit that description as well, besides the fact she's got dark hair while you've got 'golden as the sun' colored hair._

…**Golden as the sun?! That's a bit off…**

_Well, we're talking about people who have only seen black hair on humans. Any other hair color would be probably considered demon. So yes, it's unusual for them. _

**Oh…so, they'll think I'm demon or something?**

_Well, sort of. Most here, who have seen you, already do besides demons and the humans that know you._

**Ok…so besides my looks, how else would they be able to recognize me? If you're saying that demons have my hair color, then they could easily mistake a demon for me. And why the hell am I in prophecy anyways??**

_It's quite a long story and I'm sure you'll hear about it later. Right now I think you need to know a little more about where you are and who you are with. Look inside your backpack and you should find a book._

I pulled my backpack sideways and dug through it. Sure enough, I found a book titled 'InuYasha' in large bold letters. Well, this was interesting…I knew deep down that guy's name sounded familiar but I couldn't really figure out why and so I had given up.

Flipping through it, I found that it was sort of comic. The only thing strange about it was the fact that the InuYasha in it looked exactly like the InuYasha walking in front of me.

I'm not sure how long I read, but I now knew that InuYasha hated his older half-brother Sesshomaru, Kagome was from the normal era, Miroku was a SERIOUSLY perverted monk (like I hadn't known that already), Sango's whole family save her younger brother had been murdered by this guy (who, in my opinion, looked oddly like a girl) named Naraku.

Shippo's family had been killed by the Thunder Brothers that InuYasha had killed when they met each other. Kikyo was this priestess whom InuYasha loved even though it totally looks like he's fallen for Kagome…

So I came to the conclusion that I had somehow entered a cartoon. Although, I could possibly be still way knocked out from all that stupid alcohol…

_Believe me, this ain't no dream._

**Since when did you say 'ain't'? **

_What's wrong with speaking like that? _

**Nothing, it's just that you're the one saying it. Therefore it makes it weird.**

_Because that makes perfect sense…So yes, you have freakishly materialized in a world from a book. At least your life isn't boring! You know, when I was waiting for a signal from The One, all I did was eat, sleep, and walk around. THAT was boring!_

**The One? Who is this 'The One' you speak of?**

_Eh, that's just what I call whoever sends me my little vision things. It's sort of complicated to explain. I think of it as God…_

**I thought everyone here was, like, Buddhist or something.**

_Not necessarily…_

**Oh…**

"Ok, we've decided," Miroku said, suddenly appearing before me, "Everyone here knows how to, remotely, defend themselves. All, but you. We think it is time that a beautiful maiden such as yourself, must learn how to wield a weapon."

I felt my jaw go slack, "Huh?" I asked, lowering the book I hadn't been reading anyways.

"Miroku," Sango said dangerously before turning to me, "Basically, you don't know how to fight and you should, especially if you are to be with us. We are going to a nearby village and see if we can find you some weapons that you might like. Then we will try and teach you how to use them."

My eyes widened, "Eh, ok," I said, "But how am I going to pay for the weapons?"

"You don't have to," InuYasha said from the front, "We'll pay if we can't fight them for it."

My eyes widened even further, "Fight?" I asked, "You don't have to do that!"

I saw him shrug, "It's nothing. Seriously, it'll be easy," he said, turned his head to look at me and grinned.

Not long after they had declared their decision, we found a village. It was CROWDED.

"Hmm, maybe we can spend the day here," the monk said thoughtfully, "We could possibly get some easy money."

I saw that both girls, Kagome and Sango, rolled their eyes.

"Do you see anything?" InuYasha asked, sounding a bit impatient.

I shook my head, "What am I supposed to see?" I asked.

"Weapons! This place is full of them!" he exclaimed.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, slightly glaring at him, "It was you who said she should defend herself."

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

Suddenly, I spotted it. In a small wooden wagon, there was a beautiful sword. The handle was white while the sheath was black.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing over to it.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that looks small enough for you to carry," he said and walked straight up to it, making a wonderful part in the crowd. "How much?" he asked.

The man there was old and he looked at InuYasha with a small squint, "This here?" he asked, putting a hand on the sword and InuYasha nodded, "Why this doesn't sell by itself. It has a twin. If you would want to buy it, then you must buy its twin as well." Then he took out another sword but its handle was black while its sheath was white, the opposite of the other one.

"Yeah, ok, how much?" InuYasha asked.

The old man looked at everyone, "And who would this be for? If it is for you, young man, I must refuse. You are a demon, I can tell that much," he said.

I could see that InuYasha was getting slowly ticked off, "No, it's not for me. It's for a friend," he said, glaring at the old man, "Her," he jabbed a finger at me, "She needs to defend herself! Now how much?"

The old man turned his gaze to me now. Then a little girl came up, a sort of bandana thing tied around her head. Her face was round and sweet looking. Her eyes were large and a dark purple while her hair was curly and black.

"Ah, what do you want, Myko?" the old man asked, his face softening when seeing the child.

Her gaze never left mine even as she spoke to the old man, "Sir, I think you should sell it to them. I don't sense any evil aura about them and she's human, if it is indeed for her," she said, "You've kept those katanas for the longest time and I think it is time you let them go. I doubt your wife would have liked your behavior."

I raised my eyebrows, what a weird little girl! The edges of her eyes had a light blue ring around them as she spoke but now it disappeared.

The old man sighed, "I suppose you are right, like always, little one," he said, "Sometimes I question how you know so much about me…But I'll sell it to you."

"How much?" InuYasha asked. The man beckoned to him so he would lean closer. Then he whispered something to him which made him shout, "What?! That's way too expensive!"

The man shrugged, "That is my price," he said.

I lay a hand on InuYasha's arm, "Its fine, you don't have to get it. I honestly don't need to learn to fight!" I said. In reality, I really just didn't want to learn…

"You're learning and that's that," he said stubbornly, "Miroku, pay the man. Then we'll find some village so you can work."

The monk sighed, pulling out a kind of sack, "Always me who has to pay and me who has to work…" he said. He paid the guy and he handed over the two swords.

"They're beautiful," I whispered to myself as I admired them in my hands. They were heavier than they looked.

"Come now, we'll train you," InuYasha said, grinning in a kind of scary sort of way.

"Thank you, sir!" Kagome said.

"Yes, thank you," I said, still in a slight awe.

The man smiled kindly at us as we walked off towards the forest.

* * *

Nowhere, really

_I have waited for your decision. Now tell me!_

**You are persistent.**

_Really now? There's a reason behind that, smart one!_

**If you wish me to tell you, then you had better hold your tongue.**

_Well fine, for now I will. The only reason I test your temper is because I am impatient of waiting and at any moment that idiot Naraku might find out that she's here and why! Jeez, you can't handle even a little bit of sarcasm not to mention just joking around!_

**I do not consider that joking. Now do you with for me to tell you or take action alone?**

_Yes, please just tell me._

**Ok, I have made my decision. **

_Ok…now what?_

**I will meet you where ever you are at the moment to tell you. Also to get more information from you. I do not like it when you speak within my mind.**

_Eh, that might be a problem. I'll just come to you, I'm too close to her and InuYasha. He'd pick up on your scent and be completely prepared._

**Fine then. **

_See you soon, bubba._

**You sound too much like her.**

_Yeah, you kind of get used to it…she's got a very different way of speaking…_

**I noticed.**

_And remember my deal about not killing her!_

**I know. Goodbye.**

_Bye._

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. 10: Fight, Sing, Eat, What a Weird Day

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-10-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Fight, Sing, Eat; What a Weird Day_

* * *

"Block it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"Well I am!"

"Then try harder!"

"Then you quit going at me so damn hard!"

"What, afraid that I'll actually hurt you?"

"HA! That has seriously got to be the funniest thing ever! IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I FREAKING BLEEDING ALREADY!"

"Jeez, what a crybaby!" InuYasha yelled back in my face.

Miroku sighed, "I'm afraid to admit that they are both evenly matched," he commented.

"What do you mean? She doesn't stand a chance against him!" Kagome replied.

He smiled slightly, "Not in strength but in temper and use of words," he said and stood up, "InuYasha, why don't you let me help her?"

"Yeah!" I said, "At least _he_ won't kill me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I'm trying to get you to use your weapons properly!" InuYasha yelled at me.

"No, what I'm afraid you are doing is pushing her too hard. You are obviously too strong for her AND you can't control the amount of strength you send towards her," Miroku stated

"Actually, how about I teach her. Girl to girl," Sango said and stood up, "You have a staff, monk. Plus, I have a lot of experience with swords like hers."

Miroku sighed and sat back down, pouting slightly. "It would have been interesting…but you are right Sango, like always," he said.

Her eyes narrowed, "If you're trying something, I suggest you stop it," she said.

Oh yes, it's so obvious they don't like each other.

"Ok," she said and drew her own sword-thing, "Now you hold it like this. Since you have twin katanas, you are going to have to train both of your hands for combat."

Usually that little weird voice inside my head would say something by now…usually mocking me…

But…it's gone! Where'd it go?!

"Now if you are going for a more direct hit, you thrust the sword forward like this. Usually you're running when you do this, though," she said and showed me with her sword. Then I did it.

"Jeez, you have all these different attacks. Typically I just swing my sword and hack the guys head off," InuYasha scoffed.

"And then you can just swing it like this and that's what InuYasha does most of the time," Sango said, glaring at him, "That's if you want to 'hack' at something."

Is the little voice gone forever?

_I'm…still here…_

**What's wrong? You sound…out of it…**

_Um…I'm not going to talk because I'll let something slip…_

**Huh?**

_You'll protest, I know it!_

**What the hell are you talking about?**

_Nope, I quit right here. No more speaking. Now learn how to wield your damn weapon!_

**Right…**

I tried my hardest to keep up with her instructions. I heard a noise in the woods somewhere but didn't think much of it.

"Sheath your weapons," Sango said, "But act natural. I sense something and so do the others, I think."

InuYasha stood up, his hand on his sword. "This is weird," he muttered.

**WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!**

_Why do you automatically suspect me? Now pay attention!_

Then my green eyes widened when I felt someone jump down behind me, the air rushing towards me.

The person, or demon, or whatever, grabbed me and I suddenly saw the ground get smaller.

Squealing, I buried my face in…fluff…

It had been all so fast; I was scared out of my mind. Whoever, or whatever, it was that had grabbed me, I now clung on to.

I had my eyes shut, not wanting to know who had a hold of me and how fast we were going.

Suddenly everything stopped.

"You can let go," an oddly familiar voice said.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up…up into the unmoving face of that Sesshy guy.

"Are we on the ground?" I asked, my voice high from extreme nervousness. You never know! We could be in a tree!

"Yes," he answered, "Now release me."

I let him go sheepishly, after making sure we were on solid ground, while my face was burning.

_Aww, someone's blushing!_

**I am not! Anyone would do so in that kind of situation!**

_Right. Contradicting yourself…_

…**And why the hell didn't you tell me?!**

_Because he commanded that I didn't…well, that and the fact that you might have protested._

**I wouldn't have minded coming along, although it IS sad that I left so suddenly…**

_Yeah, that InuYasha was chasing you for quite some time. Most likely at that girl, Kagome's, bidding._

**Heh, you think they like each other too, don't you?**

_Dear, it's written all over their faces, not to mention actions._

"Nikki!" another familiar voice exclaimed.

"Rin!" I shouted too and ran to hug the running little girl.

"I missed you!" she said, a bit over dramatically.

"I missed you too!" I exclaimed.

"Oh great, _she's _back again," the annoying dude said.

I grinned, "Yep! Although, I don't get why…" I said, feeling very confused.

_If you want someone to blame, blame me._

**You did this?**

_Yeah…it was for your own protection!_

**Meh, I'm not complaining…its fun both here and there…but now I don't get to learn how to use my swords!**

_The proper word is 'katana'. Got it? Use it._

**Sword, katana, same difference…You know, I just realized something…**

_What?_

**Jaken looks like Yoda…But with a beak…**

_sigh_

"Come on, Nikki, or you'll be left behind!" Rin called from the huge demon named Ah-Un.

I smiled back at her, "Coming!" I called out. That must have looked weird. Me just staring off into space like that.

As we walked, I started to hum a little melody. My humming turned into words until I was singing softly to myself. When I sang, it showed that I was in a pretty good mood. The day was wonderful, the air was clean and the birds were chirping. How better could it be?

"What are you singing?" Rin asked, staring at me with her head tilted to the side. She had a curious expression on her face and her eyes were wide.

I blushed, "Eh, I'm sorry, I suck at singing," I said uncomfortably.

"No, you actually sing very pretty," she disagreed, "But what is it called? Did you make it up just now?"

"No, it's by another person. I'm actually not sure what the name of the song is but my best guess would be 'Love Don't Come Easy'," I answered, "I get random songs stuck in my head…"

"Oh…will you keep singing?" she asked, "I promise not to interrupt again."

"I'll try," I answered and started to hum it again. It was a really fun song… "Mmm…'you can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. She said love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take!'…" (Love Don't Come Easy, Diana Ross & the Supremes)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile softly to herself which made me grin as I kept singing. When the song was finished, she sighed.

"Can you sing another one?" she asked, "Usually when traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, it's really quiet. But I like it when you sing."

"Um, sure," I said and thought of another song to sing, "…'In my head, there's only you now. This world falls on me. In this world, there's real and make-believe. And this seems real to me…You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go'…" (Let Me Go, Three Doors Down)

"That one is nice too," she said when I finished it.

"It's meant to be sung by a guy…" I explained.

"Oh…But it still sounds very nice," she said, "Do you know only love songs?"

My eyebrows rose when I heard that. I didn't realize that's what they had been. Thinking about it, I realized that most of the songs I knew WERE love songs…

"Hmm…" I said thoughtfully, "What other songs do I know…Jeez, even Barney has love songs! Now that's plain creepy…"

She just stared at me while I talked to myself out loud.

"Eh, how about this one?" I asked and started off in the chorus, "Bye, bye miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. And good ole' boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die. Did you write the book of love and-" (American Pie, Don McLean)

"It has the word love in it," she pointed out.

"Very true…" I said and tried to think of another one, remembering to think of cuss words since she was still small. "I really can't think of one…Especially one with no foul language."

"That's ok," she said, "You sing very prettily and that's all that matters."

I laughed somewhat nervously, "Thanks," I said.

Suddenly, my stomach let out a huge rumble. Apparently I was hungry. Go figure.

"Are you starving too?" I asked Rin.

She frowned and shook her head, "No, I'm not starving. Lord Sesshomaru makes sure of that," she said.

"Um, well, are you hungry?" I asked her. I didn't think she'd actually take it literally…

_This is a weird Era…it has weird reactions…_

**Yeah, I'm starting to realize that…**

She thought for a moment, "Yes, actually. Do you have anything to eat?" she asked looking down at me.

I grinned, "Depends on what the bag decides," I said and started to dig through my backpack, still walking, mind you. After searching around, I finally pulled out a bag of bagels. Taking one out, I stared at in bewilderment.

_What's wrong?_

**It's…toasted…**

I moaned, "Oh God, please. What the hell do I have in here? An oven?!" I asked, staring at the lightly toasted bread incredulously.

Rin tilted her head and just stared at me.

When I pulled out a container of cream cheese out, it was cold.

"And now a fridge?!" The same was with a jar of raspberry jelly. Yes, cream cheese and jelly are simply delicious together.

I found paper plates, plastic knifes and spoons, paper cups and even a small container of milk. It. Was. Scary.

After spreading the cream cheese on, I tried to open the jar. The thing was, it wouldn't budge. Just my luck.

I quickly put everything on top of Ah-Un and ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Can you open this for me?" I asked him and held out the jar.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. 11: Into Sesshomaru's Mind

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-11-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Into Sesshomaru's Mind and a Painful Reprimanding_

* * *

He didn't look at me and kept walking. It took a lot of effort just to keep up with his pace.

"Um, please?" I asked, "I really can't open it by myself."

Finally he looked at me from the corner of his eye. His face was unmoving, of course. I really hadn't seen any other expression on his face.

"Why do you ask me?" he questioned.

"Because Jaken's a wimp and if I can't do it, I don't think Rin can either," I answered, looking at the small jar. If he decided to open it, I just hoped that he wouldn't crush it. "Please?"

"Fine," he said and twisted the lid while it was still in my hands. Having only one arm would have made it difficult if he had been carrying it…It just wouldn't work…

I smiled brightly, "Thank you!" I exclaimed and unscrewed the rest, inhaling the wonderful scent of raspberry. I looked up at him with newfound respect. Yes, opening a jar of jelly completely deserved that…

"What is that?" he asked in his monotone voice. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at the open jar.

"Um, raspberry jelly, why?" I asked, forgetting that he was from a completely different world than I was.

_He doesn't know what jelly is you dolt! _

**Thanks…I realized a bit too late…**

"It's something you spread on your bread," I tried explaining. He continued to stare at it, but I saw his jaw tighten.

_Ha! He likes the smell!_

**Huh?**

_Well, I'm only guessing but it sure looks that way…and for some reason the barrier to his mind has weakened…should I, or should I not…?_

**Wait, what?**

_There's a barrier to everyone's mind but most of the time it's so weak because the person doesn't know that someone's listening to their thoughts. He's aware of it so his is usually strengthened to the max. But now it's lowered considerably. I'm trying to decide whether or not I should have a look inside that huge mind of his._

**I see…I say go for it!**

_I knew that would be your answer…he sure is quiet a lot which usually means the person is thinking…_

**Do it! Do it!**

"What is it?" his voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling and sounding stupid.

"Your expression," he said and turned his head back to the front, "You were smiling."

Yeah, I could bet that must have been really weird. When I get excited, I start to grin and if it's something good, I want to jump around. Thank God I didn't…

"Oh," I said, thinking up something, "I was just thinking of something…it was kind of funny, actually…"

He didn't say anything so I took this as my cue to hurry back to Rin. She was probably starving by now.

After I quickly made some bagels for the two of us, I waited for her to take a bite. Her reaction made me smile.

She looked surprised and took a couple more bites, swallowing difficultly. "This is good!" she said, "Very good!"

Looking thoughtful, I wondered if Sesshomaru would want some. I never actually did see him eat…

"Be right back," I told Rin before making my way up to him with a bagel in hand. "You should try some of this," I told him. He didn't look at me at all so I put it in front of his face.

His golden eyes turned to look at me, but he didn't turn his head. "I don't eat human food," he stated.

"Aww, but this is _so_ good!" I exclaimed, feeling hopeful. I knew it was probably useless, but there could still be a chance!

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jaken asked, looking a tad bit too eager, smug, and just a little shocked.

"What's it to you?" I asked, as a small smirk formed on my face.

His eyes widened to enormous circles. His only reaction…

_Muahahahaha…_

**I'm going to take that as a yes. You successfully infiltrated Sesshomaru's mind.**

_Yep! The only thing is, his mind is mostly focused on where he is going. I can't tell by the scent because I've never smelled it before. _

**Scent? He can smell the way he's going?**

_It's like tracking…Oh, and he also is paying attention to your small fight with Jaken. He believes you have a very big mouth. He thinks that, besides himself, only you can say something that will stump Jaken._

**Oh…hey! I do not have a big mouth! Can I smack him?**

_I suggest you don't…I'm not quite sure what his reaction would be. First he was annoyed, and then amused, and now confused. I think you should get back into reality before he notices something is up._

**Right…**

"So you're absolutely sure you do not want to eat this?" I asked, trying to make myself look pleading. I guess I was pretty much begging, as well.

"Positive," he said, keeping his gaze forward. "I do not eat human food."

"But the taste is absolutely wonderful!" I said, still not giving up, "I mean, I don't think you've ever had cream cheese before. And then there is the raspberry jelly. And the bread! Ohh I think I'm gonna eat it whole if you don't want it."

There was the tiniest twinge of uncertainty in his face. "I don't eat human food."

_Ha! He's not sure if he'll think of it as good since he doesn't know what you're talking about! He's slowly getting frustrated too…_

I sighed, even though I had heard what the voice had said to me. "Ok, fine," I said, trying to seem down, "I get your point."

Again, I saw a flicker of uncertainty cross his face.

_Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Wow, he's feeling emotions! Oh, and he's comparing you to a cat, if you don't mind._

**A cat?!**

_Yep…wanna hear? The only thing is, you can't think anything. Otherwise he'll hear it too._

**Holy crap! I can hear his thoughts?!**

_Yes, but only if you don't think anything. Actually, I don't think it's the smartest idea. We may never get a look inside his silent head again!_

**Yeah…but…fine…can't you just translate if for me? Like, word for word?**

_It'll be difficult, since thoughts usually just take about a second. Here it goes, though…"Ugh, she reminds me too much of a disappointed cat. I can even imagine the damn ears going back. The jelly, as she called it, from the jar smelled very sweet. It smelled good but made my stomach turn at the same time. She looked genuinely disappointed when I refused it, however." He goes on about scents after that._

**Scents?**

_Yeah, about how now, after carrying you, you smell like him. Muahaha, I'm happy you can't touch me from where I am!_

**Why?**

_Because you'd hit me if I told you I thought it was cute!_

"Cute?!" I exclaimed, looking horrified. And then, I suddenly felt incredibly self conscious. All eyes were on my after my little…outburst…

Rin, being the little innocent girl she was, asked, "What's cute, Nikki?"

My face felt like it was burning, "Um…Nothing actually…I was just thinking how, um, something wasn't cute…?" I said as more of a question than an answer.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he probably guessed that I was having a conversation with the cat-thing.

Thankfully Rin intervened. I don't know if she was aware that there had suddenly been a lot of tension in the air and she just broke it. "Nikki? Where'd you get the katanas?" she asked.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and walked backwards until I reached her.

"Sesshomaru's brother's friend got them for me," I said happily, "They were very nice."

Her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru's brother? InuYasha? That's where you went?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, taking a huge bite out of the bagel I had forgotten about. "Not that big of a story, just to let you know. They pretty much just liked each other. Oh, and this demon thought he recognized me…"

"Wow," she said, looking only a little amazed.

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame her; had I been riding Ah-Un, I would have fallen asleep out of boredom.

I dug around in my backpack and pulled out a bag of Chex-Mix.

**You know what?**

_What?_

**I feel oddly like Mary Poppins with that bag of hers…I mean, I wonder if I could pull out a huge lamp!**

_-sigh- don't try it, it won't work here anyways._

**Well, if it ran on batteries, it could work!**

_Whatever…Sheesh, I never get any sleep, do I?_

**Fine, go to sleep. I'm just so bored!**

The cat-thing didn't respond so I figured it must have fallen asleep.

So, I had moved on to my next choice of entertainment.

"Hey, Jaken," I said and increased my pace to match his. "Do you have any idea where we are going? All it ever seems is that we're walking around for no apparent reason."

"Lord Sesshomaru never goes anywhere without a reason!" he exclaimed in his high voice. I swear, he gets offended for Sesshy.

"Oh really, now?" I asked, "Then do explain where we are going, toad boy."

"I am not a toad and I am not a boy! I am a demon!" he exclaimed. He got angry real easy.

"You know, I'm going to take that as you have absolutely no idea where the hell we are headed," I said.

"I…You…!" he stuttered. I only smirked.

"Nicole," Sesshomaru said suddenly, turning to glare at the two of us. He didn't really say my name much, so it was kind of weird.

"I said to call me Nikki," I said, feeling stubborn as I crossed my arms and returned his glare.

It was like a glaring fight cause his only intensified. "Follow me," he stated simply, "Jaken, I'll talk to you later. Stay here with Rin."

There was, like, one line going through my head.

**Oh, crap-Oh, crap-Oh, crap-Oh, crap-**

_Shut up already…sleeping…_

We suddenly stopped somewhere not too far in the forest and he turned to look at me. Well, glare was more like it.

"You need to keep your opinions to yourself," he said, "You need to learn to be patient and calm. You can annoy people very easily."

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed again. "It is taking a lot of my power just to resist the urge to kill you," he said, "Don't make it difficult."

In truth, his words shook me a little. But I tried to appear that I wasn't fazed in the slightest.

It seemed like his glare only got worse. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that his hands were glowing green.

_You ticked him off…_

**No sht…**

In a flash, suddenly my arm was burning. Tears sprung to my eyes from the immense pain spreading from it and everything seemed to be very white. I hadn't even noticed I fell to my knees until I felt the dirt turn to mud.

The sky had suddenly broken out with rain. I could have sworn that it had been a perfectly cloudless sky before.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. 12: Discovery

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-12-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Discovery_

* * *

I trudged behind them, glaring at the back of the silver-haired guy's head. AKA: Sesshomaru the Ass. That's what his title should be if he ever went down in History.

My arm had been painfully scorched thanks to I-don't-know-what. I just remember a green flash and horrible pain.

The rain only intensified and now lightning hit almost every second.

_This is bad! This is bad! This. Is. BAD!_

**What's bad?**

_Oh, only the fact that Naraku could see this as a sign that you've arrived. I mean, he could possibly have someone flying to you as we speak._

**Oh…Well, I don't know who he is exactly, but he can't be much worse that the bastard walking in front of me.**

_You really don't know anything. Naraku is beyond evil. If only I knew his scent because then I could try and find his mind…_

**Whatever…**

_Do you think…that maybe you could try and…calm down a bit?_

**MY ARM IS FREAKIN' BURNING! I DON'T THINK I'LL BE CALMING DOWN SOON!**

The earth started to shake a little bit.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Jaken jeered, obviously happy with the mark on my arm, "Humans should know their place."

I gritted my teeth as I glared the best I could at him.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said warningly. He seemed a little on edge for some reason.

Hearing his voice made me mad. Sure I was already mad but that just made worse. I picked up a stone and hurled it at his stupid head.

He caught it without even turning around. "You are testing my temper again," he said.

"_I'm_ testing _your_ temper?" I yelled at him. This was all too infuriating!

_Calm down! Sheesh, you're gonna give me a heart attack!_

"I'm not going to calm down!" I yelled, not caring I had said that out loud.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at me once again and I saw that his jaw was clenched forcefully.

"Ugh! You are such a bastard!" I exclaimed, careful not to move my injured arm. It was my right arm, the one I wrote with. I felt like massacring a whole village filled with a million copies of him.

"A bastard?" he asked, his voice suddenly very cold, "My _brother_," he seemed to spit out the word, "is the bastard."

"I didn't mean it for its real meaning!" I yelled, frustrated with their old ways of thinking, "I just mean that I hate you and that I consider you an ashole! That kind of bastard!"

Rin was watching me with frightened eyes. I didn't even pay much attention to her since my vision was obscured by my sudden rage.

_This definitely isn't good…You're going out of control…_

But I could barely even hear her words. The world was getting darker and darker. Just as I was about to black out, I noticed that trees had been uprooted and giant boulders were hovering in midair. And it was all pointed towards Sesshomaru as if ready to strike.

* * *

"Nikki?" a small voice asked

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Maybe…ducks…"

"What about ducks?" a different, much deeper, voice asked.

I felt myself shift around. "They're sexy," I said sleepily.

The small voice giggled and suddenly I knew I was awake.

"What the…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I was glad I hadn't just sat up because two faces were hovering over mine.

"You sort of collapsed," the small voice said and I saw one of the blurry forms suddenly came into focus as Rin.

"Why?" I asked, feeling as if a knife was being repetitively stabbed through my head.

The white blurry form turned into Sesshomaru. "I believe that your mind-reading pet should be able to explain," he said, "You were turning into a quite formidable foe."

As everything came into focus, I saw Jaken looking shaken up, as if he didn't want to believe what his master had just said.

_Tell that idiot that I'm not a pet!_

"Um, she's not a pet."

_Oh yes, very convincing._

"Tell it to come out," he said, almost sneering.

_I can't. I'm far away. Tell him that._

"She's far away."

"We'll wait, then," he said, "It should have no problem with finding us."

_Tell him he can shove his-_

"Um," I said, trying to block out the cussing kitty and change the subject. "So…anyone hungry?"

Sesshomaru looked the tiniest bit annoyed as he walked out in front again. It was then that I noticed I was lying on Ah-Un.

"Sort of," Rin said, looking nervous.

"Great! I'm starving!" I exclaimed and sat up. Well, that wasn't exactly what I should have done. Everything went white and numb and I ended up falling off of the giant dragon thing. "Ow," I said with my head in the ground.

Rin giggled, immediately loosening up. For a minute I had been afraid that she had been scared of me.

We ate a small breakfast of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and sausage. The smell was incredible. And everything came out in a plastic container but warm as if it had come straight off the pan. We had it with orange juice that was cold.

"You have the best things to eat," Rin said, sighing happily.

We were both sort of sitting there, spacing out in our own thoughts, when Jaken's annoying voice broke through.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" he asked as he ran in the direction Sesshomaru must have gone. In the end, he stopped running around and came back to us. "I guess we'll be stopping here for now." He sounded forlorn.

Rin brightened for some reason. "Want to pick some flowers?" she asked excitedly.

Her happy face would have been hard to deny. "Sure, why not?" I asked and hopped to the ground.

She slid down after me and we went running towards the forest.

"Rin! Where are you going?" Jaken asked, sounding worn out, "Come back!"

"Hey, look at all the pretty flowers!" Rin said, looking so happy, it was heartwarming.

"How about you and I make a bouquet? You make one for Sesshy, and I'll make one for Jaken!" I suggested, grinning at the thought of the green little troll covered in pretty pink flowers.

"Ok!" she said and we both got to work. I picked colors like pink, purple, red and white while Rin picked whatever she could find.

We were together through the whole thing, but I was surprised when I heard Rin shriek. I looked up and just a little ways away, there was this ugly brown monster thing holding Rin. Her flowers were scattered on the ground.

"Rin!" I exclaimed and, without thinking, picked up a stick and tried to stab it with it. To say the least, it got annoyed. Before I knew it, the thing had it's grip on me too.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, looking frightened.

I didn't scream for help or anything. I just struggled in its grip, which did absolutely nothing. Well, I _did_ squeak when it grabbed me. And I was scared out of my mind…

Rin suddenly cheered and I saw why. Sesshomaru, of course, had come. The demon, as I kind of figured, that was holding us immediately dropped us. I ran behind him, squealing.

It started to run away.

But before it got too far, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and a long green whip-thing came from his fingertips, killing the thing.

"Odd," he muttered before turning to look at Rin and I. "Are you two hurt?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you," Rin said happily.

I just felt my face flush as I looked away, remembering I had run behind him. That usually meant that I had forgiven him.

_You want explanations, don't you?_

**Where are you, exactly? Didn't you say you were far away?**

_Um, that was just so that Sesshomaru doesn't come find me. That obviously didn't work, however._

**So that's why he disappeared??**

_Yeah, he caught my scent. Of course, I'm much faster than he is, believe it or not. My race is the fastest of the demons. So anyways…If you get bored, look inside your backpack thinking about homework you've missed._

**Wait, so I have to do my homework??**

_Kind of…I think it'll be rather helpful, though. So, whenever you're bored…_

I shook my head as we headed back towards Ah-Un. Before I hopped on, I turned to the silver-haired meany.

"Thank you," I said in a dull voice. I didn't like saying it, but my mom had raised me with good manners (which, for the most part, I just threw out the window).

I watched his expression carefully. He looked at me with a little surprise.

_Yeah, he didn't expect you to do that…_

**I figured…**

As soon as I was sitting on the dragon-thing, I dug through my backpack and pulled out a thick textbook and a couple worksheets. A few pages in the textbook were marked with sticky notes.

It was a psychology book.

Quickly, I turned to the first page marked. It was all about the human brain. I scanned the page.

The first couple chapters were how the brain functioned. Like which parts were responsible for certain things.

Then there was a small section on what would happen if you could control all of your brain because, apparently, we humans can't control most of it.

It didn't go into detail, but it said that if a human could control most of their brain, they would probably be able to be telekinetic.

That meant that they could probably levitate stuff with their minds and transport things. Honestly, it sounded pretty darn cool.

**And so why do I have to look this up? When was I in psychology anyways?**

_Um…actually it was for your science class, whatever that is. And you still don't get it? I mean, think of how you got here._

**Oh yeah! That makes me wonder…I'm so confused…I mean, I only remember bits and parts of the time I was drunk. I think I fell through a weird kind of hole in the ground outside my house. Is that normal?**

_Dear, you're asking the wrong person. I was born and raised in this Era. I only know as much as I do because I can read minds. And if you really concentrated, you could too._

**Really?! I could?! Oh! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!**

_I guess I could…but your little group would have to be stationary for a while. I wouldn't be able to defend you from Naraku for long, which is the reason I put you in this certain group. I'd only be able to distract for a very long time. But he'd probably find a loophole somewhere in my distraction…_

**Huh…so you distract, not defend…makes sense, I guess…So we'd have to stop for you to train me?**

_Yep, but remember, I come in different forms. Did that book help you at all?_

**Not really…**

_I guess I'll have to tell you straight out then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to._

**Why?**

_You really should figure it out for yourself. You have a very special gift. Naraku wants it so he'd probably kill you and make you a part of him. Sesshomaru wouldn't do such a thing, and he likes to work on his own so he doesn't see you as much help right now. He will, I think, in time, though. _

_Kiddo, you can teleport yourself and other objects, you can move things with your mind. You can control your brain._

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. 13: Lots of Talking & Bathrobes

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-13-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_Lots of Talking & Bathrobes_

* * *

"Nikki? Are you ok?"

I snapped out of my little trance to see Rin looking at me, her expression showing concern.

"Y-Yeah," I said, "I…just discovered something a little shocking, that's all."

"Oh," she said and her eyes traveled to the book that I held limply in my hands, "What did you find?"

"Um, it's kind of confusing," I said, "I don't understand most of it myself."

"Oh," she said, looking slightly disappointed.

_I told Sesshomaru that you know…he'll probably be less frustrated with you now…_

**Joy…one less thing to worry about and a million more…**

_Sheesh, you're reaction is really weird! Most people would be very happy to find out they had this gift! You're acting…like…well, like you've just been told you're pregnant!_

**Pregnant?! Where the hell did you get that comparison?!**

_Ha, you livened up a little! _

…

"Oh, Nikki, you haven't treated that horrible burn on your arm yet," Rin pointed out.

She hadn't asked me how I got it so I just sort of figured she already knew.

"Oh, right," I said absentmindedly and automatically reached for my backpack. I just sort of assumed there'd be a first-aid kit in there and there was. There was also a small booklet on how to treat severe burns if you happen to be camping when you get it.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stated and stopped walking, "We will be stopping here for now. Go with Rin and get some water. There's a stream close by."

I was about to protest since I had my awesomely magical backpack with me, but I stopped when I noticed he was looking at me with a weird expression. By weird, I mean I couldn't interpret it.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said and hurried off towards the trees with Rin following happily behind him.

I had put some disinfecting stuff on the mark, which caused it to burn horribly. Then I managed to put my arm in a make-shift sling. The book said that it would be better if I didn't move it until it healed over.

Sesshomaru was silent while I did all of this.

"So why'd you send them away?" I asked, "I could have given her water, you know."

_He put up the barrier much stronger this time…_

**What for?**

_Not sure, exactly…Maybe it has to do with what I told him…_

**And what'd you tell him?**

_Just about the prophecies floating around and that you know about your special gift…_

**Oh…**

"So you are a different human," he said, finally speaking, "You can do what others cannot."

"I guess," I said, shifting uncomfortably. This weird silence was getting to me.

"And ever since the one incident, you have held your tongue more often," he stated.

**What's he getting at? I know all of this…**

_No idea…_

I only stared spitefully back at him.

"Naraku has discovered that you must be here," he said at last, "He is moving full speed towards us, according to his scent. I cannot be certain if he is coming in person or if one of his minions will be doing the job for him."

Wow…I didn't expect him to say so much!

"And how will he know it's me?" I asked.

"There has been, what you would call, prophecies whispered amongst the monks and priests," he answered, "I haven't heard it from the seers themselves, but there is something about a girl out-of-this-world who has hair as golden as the sun, but is not a demon. This girl is human and has the ability to lift objects with her mind alone."

"Oh, well yay," I said sarcastically, "I'm going to be targeted just because my hair happens to be blonde…"

"Now, to more important matters," he said, "You will obviously have to learn how to use your abilities, otherwise you're useless."

"Thanks…"

He ignored me and continued to talk. "I am only telling you this now so that you will stop questioning Jaken and I. We are headed to a certain place I know. I am Lord of the Western lands, after all. There you will be safe for a certain amount of time and you will be able to train," he said.

_Ha, he's only saying that so you'll stop bugging him and Jaken about where the hell you're going…_

**I figured…**

_And since he's been searching for Naraku, now Naraku's coming to him. But now there are different conditions. He can't let him get you. Since you are useless right now, he'll need to train you. So that means he has to avoid Naraku for now. He's a little ticked off now, cause he was hoping to meet Naraku head on…_

**Oh…**

_Are you still in a state of shock? Because you're reactions don't have much emotion to them…What would happen if I told you I'd have to be there with you?_

**You? Coming out of hiding and being there with us? That'd be awesome!**

_Unfortunately, I have to. This will mean a lot of arguments, by the way. And I won't be in your head as often._

**Well, it'd be nice to talk out loud for once. My random outbursts are kinda weird…**

_Yeah, I guess…_

**So can you predict the future?**

_Yes, why?_

**Then can you tell me what's going to happen to me?**

_You have many different options. I can't possibly tell you what would happen in each scenario. But I can tell you that if Naraku gets a hold of you, you're as good as dead._

**Oh…And what happens if I stay with Sesshomaru?**

_Heh…wouldn't you like to know? I'll just say that you will be one of the rare people who can get emotions out of that guy. _

**Hmm…You know, for the longest time, I suspected that he was secretly made out of stone? I mean, in this Era, it can't be completely impossible, right?**

…_You have got to be kidding me…I guess it's not completely impossible, but incredibly improbable._

**And why's that? He barely moves…His expressions, I mean…**

_Because he doesn't smell like a freakin' rock, now cut it out…_

**Yeah, yeah…**

* * *

"We are so happy that you have come, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Please, come this way!"

**People? Happy? For that bastard?!**

_Meh, they're servants so they pretty much have to act that way…I mean, he'd get annoyed if a servant were to glare at him all the time and mutter 'bastard' every time they say 'sir'…_

**I suppose…**

I was amazed by the size of the place. It was like a cute, but incredibly large, Japanese style house-thing. I couldn't exactly call it a house since it was much larger than that and I didn't know what they would normally call it.

It had brown rooftops and the pillars had intricate patterns carved into them. The garden was well maintained and I swear I heard the sound of water somewhere. It was very tranquil.

"He is Lord of the western lands, of course," Jaken said, looking smug for some reason.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Forgot about that detail…But it's very pretty! I didn't think he'd have such good taste!"

"Yay! We get to sleep comfortably on the floor instead of making a camp!" Rin said excitedly and ran inside after Sesshomaru.

**The floor?**

_Yeah, it's like having a mattress on the floor instead of a bed…more like a sleeping bag, but much comfier than the hard ground, neh?_

**I guess…I'm starting to miss my comfortable bed…**

"Miss? Will you come this way, please?" a small girl with pointed ears asked. She looked nice enough…the guy standing beside her looked like he was irritated for some reason.

"Ah, yeah, sure," I said and quickly followed them inside. It must have looked weird with me staring off into space like that…

"This is your room," the girl said, "It connects with the room next to it. The small girl will be in that room. Lord Sesshomaru will be in the room across from yours. Jaken shall be in the room next to his and across from Rin's. There is a change of clothes for tonight. Please feel free to call us if something is wrong."

Wow, it was just like hotel service…

"Um, thank you," I said and slid open the door, "Ah, but where is the bathroom?"

"It is what connects your two rooms," she said, "I will be going now."

"Thank you," I said again and walked in.

The room was amazingly cute! There was a huge window that was covered in a large white sheet thing and the walls were made of a light wood. A red rug covered the wooden floor with a small table in the center.

There was some kind of thing on the floor that I assumed was the bed-mattress-thing. It had, what appeared to be, simple silk sheets with a sort of decoration stitched onto it.

Lying on top of the bed was some kind of fancy bathrobe thing. I picked it up and examined it.

_It's not a bathrobe…It's a simple kimono…_

**Kimono?**

_That's what they meant by change of clothes. This is a traditional outfit worn by Japanese women of higher status or on special occasions. But since there is no special occasion, they're assuming that since you're with Sesshomaru, you must be important._

"Wait, they expect me to wear this?!" I accidentally shouted out loud.

"Yes."

I spun around on the spot to see the cat-thing curled up on the windowsill.

"When the hell did you get here?!" I asked.

"Not too long ago," she replied, "And I have a name…"

Oh, right, she could read my mind…

"You're rather slow at times," she said and yawned, "But anyways, I guess I shouldn't take this form unless I want to be thought of as a pet."

My eyebrow rose when I saw her glow a bright blue and transform into a small, but mature looking girl. I mean, she looked to be about my age, if not older, but with such a tiny body.

She dusted off the blue kimono she was wearing. "I don't use this often, so no wonder it's so dusty…" she said to herself.

There was a knock at my door. "Are you presentable?" Sesshomaru's voice asked from the other side.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He means to ask if he can come in. He doesn't want to barge in if you're changing or something," Maiko said, blunt as ever.

"Oh…"

He opened the door. "I thought so," he muttered, "That thing is here."

She glared at him. "Hey, I'm a demon just like you. Quit saying unnecessary things!"

He let out a breath and turned to me. Just by this action alone, I could tell he was irritated. "You aren't even dressed yet."

"I am too!" I said, "There's no way I'm going to be wearing something that resembles a bathrobe!"

His golden eyes flickered to Maiko for a moment before turning around and walking out the door. "When those two come around to get you, you'd better be dressed."

"What?! But I just said I'm not wearing it!" I shouted after him. He just shut the door and kept walking.

Maiko smirked. "You're going to have to wear it. Don't worry; you have me here to help!"

I just groaned and glared at the piece of clothing.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. 14: A Stuffy Party & Target Practice

I love writing this story...

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-14-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_A Stuffy Party and Target Practice_

* * *

"Why do we have to get all dressed up?"

Maiko sighed. "That's just how it is. The real owner of this place is having a sort of feast thing to celebrate. Don't know why, since Sesshomaru's a bastard to them all, but at least he didn't destroy their homes," she said.

"Why would he destroy their homes?"

"That's what some demons do," she replied, "Now hurry up. If we're late, he'll be mad."

I sighed and tried to sort of run after her. The only problem was, I was wearing stupid sandal type things. Ugh, I was never going to remember all these Japanese names…

"Wow! Nikki looks so pretty!" Rin marveled, "That kimono really suits you!"

"Really?" I asked, laughing nervously. I felt like an idiot wearing it since it felt like a bathrobe…

"Yep!" she said, smiling brightly, "Wouldn't you say, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He just nodded, probably just so he wouldn't upset her.

"You do look very nice," Maiko said, "And it's not a bathrobe. Consider it a dress instead."

That was hard to do. It was very pretty, but I doubt it looked good on me. It was pale green with some gold flowers stitched onto it. Maiko had done my hair up in a sort of a bun, but I changed it to a messy bun.

Maiko, on the other hand, had her long, straight black hair loose while she wore a kimono similar to mine, but in a baby blue.

The whole atmosphere at the feast was all very tense. Everyone was on their best behavior.

_Except you, of course…_

**What am I doing?**

_You aren't accustomed to this world's way of being polite, so I don't blame you. The women are supposed to be seen, not heard. So don't talk unless you are spoken directly to. Try and imitate Rin._

**Yay, a little girl knows more about etiquette than I do…**

_And don't sigh. That's considered rude._

I sighed anyways. I was miserable with this situation and I didn't care who knew it.

A woman across from me gave me a disapproving look. I returned a 'what?' kind of look, as if she were stupid.

She literally made a sort of 'hmpf!' noise, and tilted her face up, as if she were better than me.

I leaned forward and whispered, "You'd better hope it's not going to rain anytime soon. With your nose so high, you could drown!"

Her painted mouth twitched slightly and she glared at me. Then she nudged her husband, at least, what I assumed was her husband, and whispered something to him. The poor chap winced and looked up at me.

He cleared his throat. "Ehm, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked hesitantly.

The expressionless zombie turned his head to gaze at the fat little man. "What is it?" he asked in a dull tone.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but may I ask who that girl is?" he asked, "She seems to be very…different than people I have met before. Is she a demon?"

His gold eyes flickered to me for only a second, but I could tell he didn't like the way I had my elbow on the table and my head in my hand. "She is a human, just like you," he said, glaring, "And she isn't from around here, so she is unfamiliar with this areas ways. If you want to ask about her, confront her directly instead of getting information from me."

He sort of shrunk, even though he was rather big. He muttered an apology and turned to give his wife a half-glare.

"Hey," I said and gave them a sort of wave.

The woman's mouth grew tight with anger. "Hello," she said formally. Her voice sounded restricted, which showed that she didn't like me too well.

"So you're from around here?" I asked, bored out of my mind. The only reason I was talking with this lady was to save myself from insanity. She obviously hated me, so I might as well get as much fun out of it as I could.

"Yes," she answered.

"Huh, so what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"My husband is lord over a certain piece of land," she said proudly.

"So you don't do anything?" I asked.

She stared at me. "What do you mean? I work the household," she said, blatantly confused.

"I just meant if you make any money," I said, "But now I know you don't, so it's fine."

Her face grew red. If it was from anger or embarrassment, I didn't know anymore. "Women usually don't make money on their own," she said, "Do they work where you come from?"

I grinned, ready to mess with her mind. "Oh yes, everyone can work. In fact, women can raise children by herself without a husband if they wanted to. Oh and they can leave their husband if they don't like them anymore. Same goes for men. It's called equality," I said.

Her face paled and she didn't say anymore.

Sesshomaru didn't look amused, but Maiko looked as if she were about to choke on her food.

* * *

"If you don't know how to act around humans with a much higher social status than yourself, then remain silent."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't test my temper. Do you not know how to be polite?"

I looked up at him defiantly. "I go off of everything my mother taught me. She said that if someone is being rude to you, then you say everything in a nice tone. She taught me that I wasn't to be bullied by anyone and if they were being an ass to me, that I could stick up for myself. If you've got a problem with that, then you can shove it up your-"

"ANYWAY," Maiko said loudly, interrupting me, "How about you just don't make eye contact? Then people won't judge you so much."

"Everyone judges everyone," I replied, "And I'm not going to do that just because some lady acts as though she walks around with a major wedgie up her crack."

Sesshomaru didn't even ask what that meant, but he probably knew it wasn't too nice.

Everyone went to bed after that.

The next morning, I was woken up by a loud screeching noise. It took me a while to figure out what it was, being disoriented from sleep.

And when I did figure it out, it took me a while to believe what I was seeing.

Jaken was making the noise; don't know why he was in my room. Maiko had him in a headlock in her sleep. She was practically strangling the green thing.

Maiko suddenly turned over in her sleep, dragging her victim into the bed with her.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the doorway, staring at what was happening. His golden eyes moved over to me for a very brief moment before he turned away and walked out of the room.

He was kinda bugging me, with his weird behavior. I wasn't used to someone who would just appear and then leave.

Just as he left, Maiko shot up in her bed, looking wide awake and alert. She gave one irritated look at Jaken in her death grip and released him, like he was the cause of her problems and not the other way around.

"Dang, must have dreamed it," she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

She blushed slightly and said, "Nothing."

I stared at her. "Were you having perverted dreams?" I asked.

"No!!" she exclaimed. "It had nothing to do with me. It involved two people I know, though."

"…And who would that be?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but instead said, "So, uh," she looked around and spotted Jaken again like she had just noticed him for the first time. He was bent over trying to catch his breath while rubbing his neck. "Why is this creep in our room?" she asked.

"I was trying to wake you up!" he exclaimed. "Lord Sesshomaru wants her," he pointed at me, "to get ready so she can begin her training."

"Well why didn't you do that in the first place?" Maiko asked innocently.

He gave a loud "Hmmf!" and left after brushing himself off.

"Might as well find something to eat," Maiko said, turned into a cat, and left.

As for me, I grabbed my backpack and fished around for some clothes. I had just pictured something that looked like my gym clothes when I felt fabric.

And what do I pull out? Something that looked like my gym clothes. It was black yoga pants and a tight fitting white tank top. A little more fishing around and I found underwear and a pair of tennis shoes.

After getting changed, I pulled my long blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

Just as I finished applying my usual amount of makeup, the serving girl from the day before entered the room, looking for me.

"If you are done, ma'am, then I will show you to the kitchens," she said. "Lord Sesshomaru told me that as soon as you are done eating, you will meet him outside. He said to bring nothing with you."

I frowned. Wouldn't I need my swords?

_Katana. Remember the names. And no, you don't need them. We have to train you up before you can fight with them. We can't stay here for more than a couple of days, however. Naraku's scent is getting closer._

**Uh-huh, right. Will you tell me your dream yet?**

_I don't remember it._

**Yes you do! You just don't want to tell me!**

_I'm serious, I don't remember it. I just remember a voice cutting through my mind and so I woke up. I thought I heard…never mind._

**You're going to have to tell me eventually.**

_I'll just say this: I thought I heard Sesshomaru say something._

**Ah, so you have the hots for Sesshy now?**

_NO!! Hell no! I mean, no, of course not. Actually, it was about YOU._

**Eh? Now you have to tell me.**

_Nope, not a word. Now hurry your ass up and get outside._

I finished eating and walked as slow as I could until I reached the area they were at, just to annoy her. She knew I was doing it on purpose because she was practically fuming when I got there.

"Now, what we are going to do now that you have arrived," she said, glaring at me, "is have you practice trying to levitate small objects."

I stared at her. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "We need to find a way to trigger this," she said. "You can control your entire brain, you just don't know how yet. If you master this, you can teleport yourself, read minds, and levitate things with your mind."

"Really?!" I asked, starting to feel excited. Man, if I could do that, I would be nearly invincible! Not to mention the mind reading ability was always very cool.

"Yes," she said. "And so you are going to train, however reluctant either member may be, with Sesshomaru. When you can levitate stuff with ease, then you will try and concentrate on reading his mind. If he puts up a barrier, I'll be forced to break it."

I stared at him. His face looked tight, so I guess he wasn't all too thrilled about that. "And you just agreed?" I asked.

Maiko was about to respond, but he did before her. "We discussed it and since it's more of a challenge trying to hear my thoughts rather than that thing's or Rin or Jaken, we," he stared pointedly at Maiko, "decided that I need to play an active role in all parts of your training."

_Basically, I threatened him. Don't tell him I said that, though. He likes you to think he did this of his own free will._

**What'd you do?**

_Oh, I just said that I'd tell you what I heard this morning._

**Ugh, and you still won't say it?!**

_Nope, cause I'm using it against him now. It's working beautifully, I must say. I found that a little surprising. If he doesn't hold up his end of the bargain, however, I'll tell you. Don't worry._

"Now, focus on this rock," Maiko said, placing a smooth stone on the grass in front of me. "You are to try and pick it up with your mind and hurl it at him." She jerked her thumb in Sesshomaru's direction.

I felt my eyes nearly bug out of their sockets. "You want me to try and throw it at _him_?" I asked, pointing at the annoyed dog demon.

"Yes, now get on with it," he said. "I will intercept it in any case; if you manage to throw it, that is."

I glared at him slightly. Ok, well this was going to be fun. Target practice!!

* * *

How'd you like it? Reviews are always appreciated!

-Jen-


	15. 15: What Music Can Do

Well, if you were waiting for some action (romantic like) then your waiting gets a well deserved reward. It's small, but it's there P

Oh and, just cause I always wanted to do this: If I owned InuYasha, Sesshomaru would have gotten waaaay more attention...with his shirt off... XD Ok, bad me with the perverted mind...

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-15-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_What Music can do_

* * *

I had a horrible headache now. I was concentrating so hard.

"If she's not going to do anything, can't she practice on you?" I heard Sesshomaru ask.

"No! She's got to trigger it and we agreed that you should be here when she's training!" Maiko exclaimed.

I still concentrated on getting that rock to move.

"I have more important matters to attend to rather than watching a girl sit here and think," he said.

Still concentrating.

"This is wasting time that I don't have," he said.

That's it…

"Nicole! You're supposed to throw it with your _mind_, not chuck it at him!" Maiko exclaimed.

The rock missed him, anyways, but he hadn't responded. He didn't even flinch as it went sailing past his ear.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with him yapping away?" I asked. "He annoys me so much!"

"Do you feel like attacking him?" Maiko asked.

"Huh?"

"Try throwing something."

I did and a boulder dislodged itself a few feet away.

"No! Not that big! You need to try and pick up smaller things first!" Maiko shouted. Sesshomaru had stood up.

"This is boring!" I complained. "Can we take a break now? I'm hungry. And I need some music."

Maiko sighed. "Ok, fine," she said.

I grinned and ran away as quickly as I could. As soon as I reached my room, I dived for my backpack.

"Servants will get you food if you need it," Sesshomaru said from behind me, turned around, and left. He was really weird.

"I'd rather have a burger!" I shouted, though I figured he would have heard me even if I had whispered it.

Thankfully, my backpack produced a Burger King bag with french fries and a coke. The fries were deliciously golden and salty. The burger looked like it had come off of a commercial. The coke had ice in it. I really like this odd ability of mine.

I ate all by myself in the sweet serenity of my room. Nobody came in to tell me what to do. Nobody came in just to talk.

After I ate, I found my iPod and put the headphones in my ears. I selected a random song and listened to it. The melody was sudden with a guitar. Suddenly Katy Perry's voice came on with the song _Your Love_.

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

Once the song was done, I went to albums. I really liked her songs. I chose the song _Self Inflicted_.

…_Baby you are the weapon I choose?_

**Yeah, I like this song. Have you been listening?**

_Yup. I'm tuning Sesshomaru's mind to yours. He can hear anything you think and the song you are listening to. He finds it both annoying and interesting._

I'd rather you not tell her these things.

**Oh my gosh, is that Sesshy?! HIS VOICE IS IN MY HEAD!!**

_Yes, that's him. Uh, I told you that already. Cute song, by the way._

…Sesshy?

**Nevermind. Lalalala you can't hear my thoughts! I will not think of anything!**

_Now you are being childish. Are you done with your break?_

**Do I have to practice throwing things with my mind again?**

_No, you're going to practice with your swords._

**Can I bring music?**

_Yeah, but can you find a way so you're not plugged in?_

…**I can try. Sesshomaru, say something! You're boring! You honestly can't tell me that your thoughts are as silent as you are!**

I will meet both of you outside.

**He's gonna be there too?**

_Yup. Now come outside. I'm disconnecting thoughts now._

I sighed and grabbed my backpack and headed back outside. So much for my lovely break.

When I got outside, I passed a pond. When had that been there? Ah well, whatever. I saw both of the demons sitting on a boulder. When I approached them, I saw that Sesshomaru looked very annoyed while Maiko was scowling.

"Get into a fight?" I asked.

"Just a minor disagreement," Maiko replied. "Now, get your swords out and we'll explain."

Remembering she had said it was ok to have music, I concentrated hard on my bag. Then I pulled out a large black and silver radio. After fishing around a bit, I also found the really big batteries so I wouldn't have to plug it in.

I pulled out the two pretty katanas and a booklet of CDs that I knew I owned.

"Now, we will both teach you how to use a sword," Maiko said. "Eventually, you'll be able to make up your own moves once you know the basics. I will teach you, Sesshomaru will practice with you."

She gave him a meaningful look that I didn't understand. She was probably still using that one thing she wouldn't tell me against him.

So she taught me a few moves and then I practiced doing them against the giant. I mean, er, the really tall dog demon thing standing in front of me.

I made the radio start to play and, ironically, another song by Katy Perry came on. Maybe it was because I had one of her songs stuck in my head and therefore God decided to curse me to listen to her. Hey, I wasn't complaining…yet.

_If You Can Afford Me_ came on. I could tell Sesshomaru was listening because an interesting expression came over his face.

* * *

If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a twink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gunna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cuz some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cuz, that's the deal.

If you wanna ride, just name your price, don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage ship  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cuz, nothing's free, except a lovin' me

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

* * *

I just had to sing along. There was no helping it. He remained silent as he blocked all of my sword movements. Maiko looked on dreamily as she listened to the songs playing.

I guess I was pretty good at learning the new moves because I was getting faster at it and I learned new ones quickly.

_Attack_ by System of a Down came on, startling Maiko, who fell over, behind the boulder.

Sesshomaru seemed to go with the song, though, because he stopped just blocking and started to attack. A little scary, I admit. The song ended, though, and he started blocking again.

It's a wonder what music can do to a person. _California_ by Metro Station came on and put a spring in my step. I barely noticed that I was so into sword fighting that I didn't realize that I was sweating.

Gradually, I noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't looking as tall as he normally did. His blocks suddenly became very light.

"Stop," Maiko said when the song ended. She was staring at me with an odd expression. "Now, don't panic, but you're floating. Like, you keep going higher into the air."

I looked down and saw that she was right. At the moment I was only a couple feet into the air, perfectly level with Sesshomaru. But, to my horror, I continued to rise.

"Try easing back down," Maiko said in a calm voice. "Just, uh, think about landing."

I tried but I shot into the air instead.

"Wrong way!" Maiko exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked incredulously. Oh no, I was going to die. That's it, I was dead. Yes, I was dead-dead-dead-dead—

The more I seemed to panic, the more I went up.

"Relax," Sesshomaru said. I was surprised he had even spoken.

I was now a couple meters above the ground. I went up, up, up…It was now so high, that they looked like Barbie dolls. I forced my body to relax and I dropped suddenly. I stopped partway because I panicked again.

"Ah, I have to find something she can land on!" Maiko exclaimed and started running around. Figuring that the best thing to land on would be inside, that's where she ran.

I tried not to relax so I wouldn't fall.

Sesshomaru, in the middle of all this, was staring up at me with a thoughtful look on his face. I guessed he was trying to decide something.

But if I tried to think on anything other than not falling, I would fall. I was in a horrible predicament.

Then, it all happened in a flash. Maiko was running out just as I plummeted and as Sesshomaru jumped up. He somewhat caught me and I hugged onto him, closing my eyes. Maiko was yelling something…

"Nikki! It's ok! You can let go now! If you don't, you'll suffocate the guy!"

I opened my eyes, clutching something soft. We were on the ground again. Looking down, I felt my face burn horribly.

I had Sesshomaru's face pressed against my chest and my legs were wrapped around his upper torso. He was sitting on the grass, which I was partially thankful for because the whole thing would look really, _really_ weird.

Mumbling something not even I knew, I let him go and fell backward onto the grass.

His face was red probably from air deprivation, but his golden eyes were wide.

I stood up, and, avoiding his gaze, said, "Uh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…Uh, your hair is really soft if you care…" Yes, I was totally rambling. I shut up quickly.

There was this weird twisting feeling in my gut. I was thankful he wasn't wearing his usual spiky armor thing.

All he did was stand up and walk away briskly. Oh, I was never going to live this down.

_That was soooo cute!!_

"HOW WAS THAT CUTE?!" I exclaimed at her. I didn't even bother keeping it in my head. "Oh my gosh, that was embarrassing! I have _never_ done anything like that!"

She stared at me. "Hmm, have you ever flirted before?" she asked.

I gaped at her. "No! Not that I know of, anyways! Ugh, don't even suggest it," I said.

She squinted a little while looking thoughtful. I couldn't hear her thoughts, though. "So, do you have anybody you like in your world?" she asked.

"Not like what you're thinking," I replied. "Now, I think this lesson is done with."

She nodded silently before turning and leaving.

I sighed and grabbed the radio, turned it off, and shoved it in my backpack that I slung onto my back. If I could, I would have left just so I didn't have to face the embarrassment later on.

When I reached my bedroom, I quickly dug around in my backpack for some comfortable clothes to change into.

I grabbed whatever was in there and started to change. I looked down to take off my shirt and saw that it was rather low cut. Oh. My. Gosh. I had made him…!

I think I was going to faint right there.

As I lifted the shirt over my head, there was a knock on the door and it slid open. Out of instinct, I screamed and covered my chest. Sure I still had a bra on, but I never changed in front of people ever! Not even in gym class!

Sesshomaru turned around and left, quickly closing the door.

I was ready to burst into sobs now. Why did this have to happen? Why him? I wouldn't have minded Jaken so much, because I didn't see him as a guy. He was more of a pest that I could tease later on for being a pervert.

It just had to be that stone-cold bastard!

I quickly pulled on the shirt, took out the ponytail, and brushed my hair before hopping into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I don't know how long it was later on, but Maiko came inside.

"Don't you want dinner?" she asked timidly.

"No."

"Everyone is there. They expect you to be there."

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She made a frustrated noise. "I can't figure out what is wrong with either of you! Sesshomaru put up a stronger-than-ever barrier and so have you! I didn't even know you could do that! He refused to go eat too!" she exclaimed.

"Go away," I mumbled.

She sighed and left the room.

* * *

Ok, well, I tried making the emotions sound real, so I hope it did! I really suck with emotions mostly because I'm not good with them in real life. So tell me if something can be improved and/or suggestions are fabulous! It helps a bunch. Review please!!

-Jen-


	16. 16: On the Move

As I said before, it starts to get a little more touchy feely with emotions and all that. I tried, anyways. I'm not too well with emotions or touchy feely stuff. Hope it turns out all right.

* * *

**-X-I Believe in Miracles-x-Sesshomaru-x-16-x-You Sexy Thing-X-**

_On the Move_

* * *

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay in bed forever. Servants kept coming in to clean up and Maiko kept trying to get me to talk in full sentences.

She finally got me up when she said that today was the last day we'd be spending there.

I got up reluctantly once she had left the room. I grabbed my backpack and hurried to the bathroom, where I took a long bath. I chose an outfit that was nice, but very conservative.

The top was dark blue with the neckline where my collarbone was and slightly loose fitting but had some kind of print on the front. I had normal jeans and some flat skater shoes. I put light makeup on and put some studs in my ears so they wouldn't close up.

When I came out of the room, I was nearly run over by a very excited Rin.

"You're not dead!" Rin exclaimed, hanging from my neck.

"Of course I'm not," I said, "Whoever told you that?"

"Jaken! He said Lord Sesshomaru was in a terrible mood so probably took it out on you! He said you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Really now?" I asked, grinning. "Oh boy, is that little troll going to get it!"

She smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you didn't die," she said. "Are you going to hit Jaken?"

My grin widened. "Oh it will be much worse than that," I said. "But where is everybody?"

She made a face. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru went somewhere. He will be back soon, though. He left us here. Jaken is probably being weird somewhere around here. That Maiko lady disappeared somewhere, too. I don't know if she went with Lord Sesshomaru or not," she said.

"Well, that's weird," I said. "Maybe we can find something to do together, then?"

Her face lit up. "Can we pick flowers?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and I walked out into the first bit of sunshine I had seen for a while. I avoided looking at the place I had trained.

We swept up about a dozen bouquets with various colors. We made wreaths of flowers, putting them on each other.

Jaken came outside to scold us and we decked him out from head to foot before 'accidentally' pushing him into the pond. He resurfaced eventually with a koi fish in his mouth looking very sour indeed.

"Well, I'm glad that you're outside." I turned and saw that Maiko was standing there with Sesshomaru behind her.

At first I was avoiding looking at him in the face, but I snuck a glance at him. He was staring at me, but not with his normal expression. I felt red again and turned away.

"We will be leaving very late tonight," Maiko said. "We have been talking and looking around. It seems that Naraku has found out where we are. If he decides to attack now, the protection will last only a small time."

"Ok," I said.

"And when we leave," she said, looking hesitant now, "we have to mask your scent somehow. I won't tell you the way we are going to do this until we leave to avoid any unnecessary arguments now."

I frowned, having no idea how anyone can mask a person's 'scent' or whatever. Apparently, it would involve me disagreeing.

"Now, we will only be moving to a much safer location. During that time, I will be gone. I will arrive at this safe place after you guys, though," she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

At this, Maiko sighed. "To Sesshomaru's palace thing," she said.

"It is not a palace," he said, speaking for once.

"Whatever. It's still huge," she said.

* * *

The night came more quickly than I had wanted it to. We packed up everything and were waiting for the right time to leave.

"Um, Nikki?" Maiko said, stepping hesitantly in the room.

"Yeah? Are we leaving yet?" I asked.

"In a moment," she said. Sesshomaru stepped into the room. There was something different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's about masking your scent," she said and held up a bundle of clothes. "You'll need to wear this. It might be, um, a little big for you though…" She handed it to me.

I lifted it up and gaped at it. "_This_?! You expect me to wear _this_?!" I asked, looking up at them. I now noticed what looked different about Sesshomaru. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead, it was all white without the flower print.

They expected me to wear his clothes?!

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No. Absolutely not. Why can't I wear something of yours?" I asked her.

"You can't. I don't own enough things and they don't hold a strong enough scent," she said. "Now change so we can leave." Great. So he smelled.

"Can I wear it over my clothes?" I asked.

She winced like she was expecting this and shook her head. "Then your scent with mix too strongly with his. They'll notice it," she said.

I glared at both of them and stalked to the bathroom. A little too big? Ha ha, try enormous.

"How do you put this thing on?!" I shouted. Maiko came in and helped me with it. When I emerged from the bathroom, I felt ridiculous. I had to cuff both the pants and the sleeves.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly when he saw me. He turned around and left the room. I am so totally gonna throw a shoe at him next time he does that...

"You guys need to leave, now," she said. "Rin and Jaken are outside with Ah-Un."

I nodded and picked up my backpack. When we parted ways, I felt a bit scared. I got used to Maiko always being there. I guess she'd always be in my head, but it was a little upsetting.

It was absolutely silent as we made our way through the forest. Rin fell asleep almost instantly while Jaken struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up, Sesshomaru was hovering over us.

"Um, hello," I said.

"Be quiet," he said in a low voice. "I smell Naraku on the move. He should not be, though."

"And what does this have to do with you right in front of me?" I whispered. Rin and Jaken slept on either side of me.

"I am simply making sure that your scent doesn't accidentally seep out," he replied.

Well, if I could say anything, I would say that this was nothing short of a miracle. We were talking normally! Or as normal as we have ever talked. "Do I smell?" I asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Everyone is marked by a scent. It is as original as their looks," he replied. "It has nothing to do with smelling bad. If that were the case, I couldn't do anything to cover that up. You smell strongly of vanilla."

"That's not bad, is it?" I asked.

He gave me a thoughtful look. "No, that is not bad," he said and hopped off Ah-Un and walked to the front. "Although, to demons you might smell delicious."

I felt my face warm up again and my eyes widened of their own accord. I was thankful he hadn't seen that.

* * *

The next day went by slowly. I decided to walk with him instead of sitting with Rin and Jaken. They were both asleep anyways, so they provided no entertainment.

"Is it ok to talk?" I whispered.

He gave me a sideways look. "Yes," he said. "There is no danger now."

I let out a breath. "Good," I said. "Can I ask a question, other than this one?"

He said nothing so I took this as an ok.

"When do you sleep?" I asked. "I mean, I've never seen you sleep. I'd be dead tired already."

"Demons can stay awake longer than humans can," he said.

"Huh," I said. "I wish my friends could see me now. I'm walking here talking to someone that normally appears in a story book."

He remained silent. Normally Maiko would say something by now…

"I went to school in my world," I said. "Let's see, there was Trixie, Ramona, and Nate. They were my very close friends. Nate kept making fun of Trixie because of her name, so she would hit him for it. Ramona was rather quiet all the time. Nate was hysterical, though."

"He was insane?"

I was surprised that he had spoken. "No! He wasn't insane…I meant that he was very funny," I said. "He could lighten the conversation anytime. Even though he ate like he had a bottomless pit as a stomach. I kept having to buy him food."

"Were you on romantic terms with him?"

My eyebrows shot up. "No! He is just a friend. What made you think that?" I asked.

"You spoke like he was dear to you."

"Oh, he's just a really good friend. I think all of them are my very good friends," I said. "I don't think I can _ever_ like someone like that. I happen to like being single, thank you very much. I guess I get confused in the 'romantic' department or something. I'd rather skip the embarrassment and confusion."

He nodded like he agreed with me.

_What the hell are you talking about? I am very surprised that you're even SPEAKING to him!_

**Yeah, well, I was bored. Reading doesn't solve everything. It gets dull after a while.**

_Ok, whatever._

**Where are you?**

_I can't say. But don't worry; I'm not terribly far away from you guys._

**Ok then…**

"Nikki?"

I turned around and saw Rin sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I was about to walk back to her when I realized I couldn't.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked Sesshomaru. He had suddenly grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I think Naraku's close by," he said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you making this up?" I asked.

He glared at me. I guess he didn't like being so close to me either.

Either way, we stood there staring at each other for a while before he finally released me. As soon as he had done so, someone came out into the middle of our path. Immediately, he pulled me back.

To my great surprise, it was InuYasha. He didn't see us at first, because he was fighting something, but when he did, oh boy was his expression funny. The rest of the gang came out, too.

"Nikki?" Kagome asked, looking from me to Sesshomaru, who refused to let go.

"Yo," I said.

"Can you get in front of me so I don't have to hold on to you?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

I nodded and moved. I didn't see the point of this, since it was just them, but I faced him, my head barely making it to his chest. I felt ridiculous.

"Can't I just go behind you?" I asked.

"No," he replied shortly and drew his sword.

As I was feeling that this situation was even more absurd, someone jumped in front of him. I turned my head slightly to see who it was.

It was a woman with red eyes and black hair tied up on her head. I recognized her from the book. It was Kagura, one of Naraku's weird things.

"How sweet, you're protecting her," she said. "You realize that it would do you a lot of good if you were to just hand her over."

"I will do no such thing," he said. "If you try to touch her, I will be forced to attack you."

"Ok then, see if you can protect her from this," she said and waved the fan she was holding.

I saw him glare before we had suddenly left the ground.

* * *

Oooh, fun fun. If anyone has advice on how to make emotions feel more real, please tell me!! I really do need all the help I can get! If you knew me in real life, face to face, you would agree that I have no people skills.

-Jen-


End file.
